


Cursed Emperor

by DariusSobreitus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Byzantine AU, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Houses as Factions, M/M, Machinating Dumbledore, Magic Revealed, Multi, No Horcruxes, No character bashing, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships to be Determined - Freeform, Political Alliances, Politics, Polyamory, heavy au, probable smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DariusSobreitus/pseuds/DariusSobreitus
Summary: The Emperor and Empress are dead. Long live Emperor Harry Potter!Upon the death of his parents, young Harry is raised in the Imperial Palace of Constantinople, Capital of the Byzantine Empire. With Magic known to the world and integrated in the workings of the world, such an Emperor must walk a tight line, with the magic community ruling over muggles, he will be faced with decisions and choices.Even as he grows up and begins to lead his Empire, the one who marked him, Voldemort, the Dark One, awaits in the shadows, pulling strings of his puppet minions and gathering forces to take the great Empire for himself.Alliances will be made, and if the Emperor can live up to his potential, he may very well survive long enough to see a new golden age for his Empire. One for both Wizard and Muggle alike.





	1. Long Live the Emperor

                There were thundering steps into the Royal Palace, a haggard man, slim and pale made his way forward with a dozen Imperial Guards, staffs and wands at the ready. None who had seen Exarch Remus Lupin would have expected him to move so swiftly and with such purpose.

                The guards behind him struggled to keep up with him as they ascended the stairs to the Emperor and Empress’ royal chambers. Remus took the steps three at a time, intent and focused.

                They arrived at the chamber door, and the signs were not good.

                The guards were dead and the door was blown apart. With the enchantments placed upon it, it would’ve taken a powerful Wizard or Witch to destroy it.

                Remus rushed forward, pushing away the broken remains of the door and taking in the destruction of the purple room. Named as such for the rich purple paint that adorned the walls and the draperies that hung from the walls. All burned and splotched with marks of battle.

                The Exarch’s eyes found the crumpled bodies of the Emperor and Empress, both adorned in sleepwear, and both bearing the marks of battle. His breath was knocked from his body at the sight. Remus felt tears begin to brim in his eyes, only able to stare at the bodies of his benefactors and friends. Those who had raised him from his fate of execution to serve them, first as a bodyguard, then as an Exarch, a governor. Now, they were dead.

                James and Lily Potter, Emperor and Empress of the Empire were dead.

                “My Lord Remus,” A voice called. The Exarch turned towards one of the guards, one Arthur Weasley. “The Prince!”

                Fear and hope warred within him as he crossed the ruined chambers to the remains of the crib the Prince had been set in. He looked to see the clothed bundle in Arthur’s arms wiggle and cry softly.

                Wordlessly, the guard passed the child to him. Remus removed the portion of the blanket covering his face. Tear tracts and a flushed face told him that the boy had been crying for a long while. What disturbed him the most, though, was the lightning bolt sky on his forehead.

                “My lord?” Arthur asked.

                Remus swallowed, watching as two other guards tended to the bodies of the deceased Emperor and Empress. Their rulers were dead, and the Dark One was not to be found, yet the Prince lived? How?

                “The people will want to know who rules, sir,” One of the other guards said.

                Remus nodded, “Summon Andromeda Tonks, Minerva McGonnagall, Sirius Black and…Albus Dumbledore. Tell them to meet me in the council chambers.”

                “The Patriarch?” One of the other guards asked. “Are you sure?”

                “Without his backing, we can’t be sure the Wizarding community will support the new Emperor. As much as I would rather not involve him, we need him,” Remus looked at the fiery-haired guard. “Do it.”

                Arthur Weasley bowed and set out to do as ordered. The other guards tended to their fallen fellows and rulers. Remus, with the boy still in his arms, leaned over the body of his parents. Tears fell from his eyes, “I’m sorry, I failed you both in life,” He looked down at the young Prince’s eyes. Green like his mothers, tired and sad as he felt. “But I won’t fail your son, I swear this to you.”

 

                “In their own chambers!” Sirius cursed, pacing back and forth. His strong form shaking with fury, his curly hair and full beard only serving to add to the ferocity of his appearance. His wand remained sheathed, but he may just reach for the sword at his side. He didn’t seem picky.

                “We should have seen this coming,” Andromeda Tonks said, trying to remain stoic and calm in the face of this travesty.

                “There were always going to be consequences for taking in the refugees of the Dark One’s purges, muggle and wizard alike,” Minerva McGonagall said, her eyes wide and red from the recent news.

                “We must consider what to do with the new Emperor,” Patriarch Albus Dumbledore said. While the others wore the robes of the Imperial court, rich purples and red to coincide with the former Emperor and Empress’ faction. The Patriarch wore robes of white and gold, as the spiritual leader of the Wizarding community, he would stand out. “I would suggest placing him within my lands to assure his safety. It would give my arcanists to study the scar upon the boy, make sure he is safe-”

                “Your ministry is not in charge of Imperial matters, Albus,” Minerva spoke, her deceptively frail and elderly appearance did nothing to shake the steel from her voice. “Our task is clear; we form a regency council to oversee the Empire until the boy comes of age.”

                “Aye to that,” Sirius said. “We need to find the Dark One and his agents as well, root them out. There’s no way he got to the palace without help.”

                Andromeda approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Light brown hair and hazel eyes stared at him beseechingly. “And we will, cousin. But the boy’s safety is our top priority.”

                Sirius nodded, somewhat mellowed. He looked to Remus. “What of the factions?”

                “Gryffindor will support him without question, as will Hufflepuff I imagine. Ravenclaw might, so long as one of their representatives are allowed on the council. I know not of Slytherin.”

                “That’s half the factions,” Sirius pointed out, “That’s more than James and Lily had when they came to power.”

                “But they were adults with strong connections, the Emperor is a child. There’s no telling who will take advantage of that,” Remus pointed out solemnly.

                Dumbledore stroked his beard. “Perhaps we should appoint someone to the Purple until the Emperor comes of age? It would shake the circles councils tend to find themselves in.”

                “And allow them to dispatch him, or worse, rob him of power,” Sirius growled. Andromeda looked to him expectantly, she along with everyone else. “No!” He exclaimed at his cousin. “The people won’t accept me as his regent.”

                “Black is an old name, with a lot of power,” Minerva pointed out.

                “You have the personal allegiance of the Gryffindor Faction, as well as your blood ties to Slytherin,” Dumbledore said, gesturing towards Andromeda.

                “You forget that my dear cousin, Bellatrix awaits execution for siding with the Dark One. And Narcissa’s husband as suspected loyalties to him as well! No, we form a council…led by Remus. It’s what they would have wanted.”

                A solemn bow took over the small gathered nobles, all coming to an agreement. While hesitant himself, Remus knew that in this time, Sirius could not be pulled from active military duty. The Dark One might have armies marching on them now, he, with administrative and diplomatic skill, was the soundest choice.

The sound of Imperial boots on marble made them turn towards the new arrival. It was Rubeus Hagrid, the half-giant servant of the former Emperor and Empress. He kneeled as he approached. “My lords and ladies,” He said gruffly. “The crowds gettin’ restless. They demand to see the Prince!”

                Sirius and Remus shared a look, nodding and calling for the Emperor to be presented. A guard approached with the baby in a fresh bundle, fed and washed, with wary green eyes taking in vaguely familiar faces.

                “Then let us present him to his people.”

 

~

 

                Lucius Malfoy glared down at the letter given to him, black for the Dark Lord, the letters enchanted only to be revealed by those bearing the mark. He set it aside having just finished reading it.

                “What news?” Narcissa Black Malfoy asked, his wife and closest confidant was watching him with concerned eyes.

                Lucius pushed himself form his desk, his rich robes of green were not blessed by the purple of royal favor or pedigree, they marked him as a Magnate, a noble with lands, titles and personal soldiers. A noble of no small reputation, but not one with enough to win the throne for his lord. He ran a hand through his silver-blonde hair. “Our lord has failed, he writes that he was injured and forced to retire. He has ordered us to keep our heads down and eyes open for any weakness to exploit.”

                Narcissa frowned, “What failed?”

                “He didn’t say,” He said, setting the letter aside. “All that we know, is that Emperor and Empress have perished, but their child lives. And with that dog Sirius and his pet Lupin, they will form a council of regency.”

                His wife frowned but nodded. “My sister will tighten her hold on her spy network, any loopholes and weaknesses from before will not be able to be exploited.”

                Lucius nodded, “Even so, we have fifteen years before he comes of age, giving us long enough to weave our way into his court and perhaps even into the family.”

                Narcissa raised an eyebrow, “You want a child, one to betroth to the boy Emperor?”

                “Why not?” Lucius asked. “The Dark Lord failed, and assuming he even lives or would return, we still have little to gain from his ascension to the throne. However, if we have an heir to wed to the Emperor, or one of our proxies to do so, we can tie ourselves to the royal family. Suppose that even if the Dark Lord returns, we already have an Empress and heir in place, ready to serve him when he comes.”

                Narcissa quirked her lips, considering the idea. “He has had my sister as his mistress for years, and she has not conceived a child for him or her husband. Assuming she hasn’t been captured yet, she may not be likely too.”

                Lucius smiled with sweet venom on his tongue, “We have our chance! No longer with the Malfoys serve as simple Magnates, soon we will don the Imperial Purple and take the throne!”

                “Yes, but we must use caution, dear husband,” Narcissa said, taking his hand and slowly leading him from his desk. “The regents will not trust us, and less likely any daughter we conceive, we must gain the boy’s trust and favor. If we don’t we will simply be another contender for the power of the throne.”

                Lucius stopped, he looked down the hall, the chambers to their son, Draco’s room were just a few feet away. She didn’t mean…?

                “You don’t mean to make a eunuch of our son, do you?” Lucius asked, genuine fear in his eyes. Narcissa closed her eyes, also disturbed by the idea.

                “Only if necessary,” She said. “I may not even be able to give you a daughter, and if I am unable, he will be your sole heir. If we have a daughter however, and need a way into the palace, our son’s ability to inherit will be forfeited, but his lips will be at the Emperor’s ear.”

                Lucius glanced again, unable to see their son in his crib. The idea wasn’t bad, but they were not so numerous as the Weasleys, they didn’t have spare children to send as Eunuchs to the palace. Without the ability to sire children, they could be trusted and rise high in Imperial favor. It wasn’t ideal, but if they successfully conceived a daughter, Draco could perhaps catch the eye of the young Emperor, no doubt in need of a friend his own age. Or even as a lover depending on his…leanings.

                Such plans were far off and intangible, right now, Lucius followed his wife to their private bedrooms. Where they would attempt to conceive a second child, he smirked, who said there was no pleasure in politics?

~

                Remus Lupin looked down at the cluttered desk in front of him, another night of work ahead of him. He hadn’t even finished half of what he had intended to. And still more things came to his attentions. He looked up from his office desk through the open window, the winter breeze was cold, but it served to keep him awake and focused. The quicker he finished, the sooner he’d be done. He observed the moon, waxing, it would be time for him to relocate when the full moon arose.

                It hadn’t been a month since the death of James and Lily, the regency had been accepted, with some reservations. Mostly from the Slytherin faction.

 On the foundation of Constantinople and the establishment of the Wizarding community in the eyes of the world, four remarkable wizards had formed together under Emperor Constantine I. With their suggestions and his input, they had begun a new Empire as the Roman Empire dwindled and faltered under invasions. Godric Gryffindor had been Constantine’s Wizard general, commanding his army of sorcerers to many victories and conquests, a witty, bold and charismatic individual, it was a wonder why the modern-day faction that followed in his wake was in charge of the military.

Ravenclaw, naturally known for her intellect and wisdom, was now represented by the faction of the same name. Their goals and deeds involved the sciences, muggle and magic, in history, knowledge, philosophy, as well as trade. They would support an Emperor or Empress who pushed for these ideals, though in the past that same zeal to learn, had led to some dark paths. The modern faction wasn’t quite to that point, but they wanted more funds and resources for their studies.

The Hufflepuff faction was the most dedicated and reliable faction to support the boy Emperor. The leaders of the faction looked after labor forces, diplomacy, as well as the common people, or muggles, who rarely, if ever, had affairs in the politics of state. So long as the Emperor treated his people right when the time came, he would face no revolt at the hands of the badgers of Hufflepuff.

Slytherin’s faction was the most problematic and questionable, their connections weren’t directly tied to the Capital, leaving them with the weakest influence in the great city, but they were nearly all land owners. Magnates, all with personal treasuries, lands and soldiers. Alone, a Magnate could do little to threaten the state, together, however? Gather enough coin and soldiers, and you could have a revolution with an army and the money to pay or bribe anyone sympathetic to their cause. In short, if Harry was going to be a successful Emperor, he needed friends in Slytherin courts, to keep them from uniting against him, at least all at once.

All the factions had their own goals, agendas, and wants. And any Emperor or Empress needed to walk a tight line of threats, appeasement and good nature to keep all the factions united under them. James and Lily had the support of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, however, they seemed to have scorned the Slytherin faction through taking refugees in from the Dark Lord Voldemort’s lands to the north past the Danube river. It was rumored and believed that many of the Slytherin faction had either aided or ignored Voldemort as he and a small face forded across the Black Sea and the Bosphorus. From there, they infiltrated the palace and killed the Emperor and Empress.

Remus himself had been admitted to the Gryffindor faction, serving their interest and earning them prestige. It had been there he met Lily and James, the former a muggleborn, but in her own right a brilliant woman with keen magical abilities. Her husband, James, was part of an ancient family line, modest in holdings, but powerful in their own way, it was said one his ancestors served in Emperor Constantine’s bodyguard during his campaigns.

It had been the Gryffindors, in charge of the military that overthrown the old order. That of Grindlewald and his many, many purges. Some for political power, and some for outright genocide of muggleborn and muggles in general. He had come to power through overthrowing the previous ruler. It had been James’ father, with the aid of Albus Dumbledore who overthrew Grindlewald. Unfortunately, that was not the end of it.

No one knew who Voldemort was. Some speculated he was the offspring of Grindelwald, seeking his own claim to the imperial throne, others believed he simply followed the steps of the fallen usurper and made his own bid for power. Some circles suggested that Dumbledore raised him up in secret, his friendship with Grindelwald was known, many whispered of it being romantic. Such things weren’t frowned upon, but it made things all the more complicated if Dumbledore betrayed him. It made one wonder what was truly on Dumbledore’s mind.

Remus shook his head, he needed something to drink.

At that moment the door opened, and Andromeda Black walked in, a decanter of mulled wine in her hand. It wasn’t what he wanted, but it might’ve been what he needed.

“Is this a bad time, Remus?” She asked.

“No, it’s not,” He gestured to the empty seat across from him. “I was about to head to the kitchens for refreshment anyways.”

The Heiress to the Tonks family smirked, “Ah, so I stopped you from getting breathing room.”

“For the best, I think,” Remus said. “I may just wander the halls all night and not get things done.”

“Strong temptation, I’m sure,” She said wryly, getting a tired smile from in return. He sighed.

                “Forgive me, with all the turmoil in the past month, I forgot to ask; how are you doing?”

                Andromeda sighed, her face walling up as she drew into herself. It must have been a Black family trait, Sirius did the same thing when asked invasive or critical questions. She swallowed and touched the silver band around her finger.

                “It has been…difficult,” She admitted solemnly. “Nymphadora hasn’t seemed to be bothered by it, not quite, but I suspect she knows what has happened. She may be too young to understand how to cope, but she’s a strong and intelligent child, she will find her way.”

                Remus nodded sympathetically. Acknowledging that Andromeda hadn’t spoken of her own experience with her husband’s death. He had been killed on the frontier the same night James and Lily were killed. The Dark One’s forces had attacked the frontier of the Danube while the murderer himself made his way to Constantinople with a handful of loyal Death Eaters to assassinate the royal family. Ted’s death had filtered in after the fact, and despite the pain and despair she felt, Andromeda had remained stoic and steadfast through it all. Determined to establish Harry’s regency and stabilize the Empire.

                Lupin knew all to well the wears of such responsibility. Sighing, he picked up another missive. It was a letter from Kingsley Shacklebolt, their emissary to the Sultan of Syria. He frowned, the Sultan hadn’t stated his intentions yet, but according to Kingsley, there were murmurings among the court and common people that war may be coming. Indeed, the reconquest of Antioch and Aleppo sat well in the mind of the Sultan, barely a man and seeking to make a win for himself.

                The news was favorable as he read on, Kingsley had heard of raids from the Sultan of Egypt, attempting to reunite the Arabic nations under his rule. This would keep the Sultan of Syria in check for now, long enough to send a force to Antioch and Aleppo, to both fortify and hold the territories.

                The problem revolved along the lines of who to send? Sirius had remained in Constantinople to shore up the forces and make sure no one tried to take advantage of the young Emperor. However, his usual domain had been as the local military command of the eastern frontier. Without him, who would be best to take up command and hold there? Remus didn’t trust many of the current Exarchs or Magnates in their northern territories, they had done little to reinforce the frontier or stop the Dark One from making his way to the Capital. They had been the last to swear their oaths to the Emperor as well, taking more than an extra week when people as far as Southern Italy had made the trip in same time across stormy seas.

                If Remus appointed any of these Magnates or Exarchs as commander of the east, they would have a strong army, with time and reputation, enough influence and combat experience to usurp the Emperor’s title. That could not happen. He would pull people from Anatolia, but that might weaken other sections of the territories and in the event of invasion from either the Black Sea or the Mediterranean, he needed soldiers and experienced commanders where they were.

                “Something wrong Remus?” Andromeda asked, having looked up as Remus read the missive. He was about to dismiss it as nothing, but then a thought occurred.

                He paused, considering. Andromeda, while not a general, she was a savvy in the way of politics, as well as the unofficial spymaster for the current regime. She might know of one, someone with a reasonable family name and standing, but with loyalty enough to trust them with a task.

                “The young Sultan of Syria has been whispering of reconquering our lands in Syria. I need to send a general and their forces to reinforce the territory. With Sirius here, I need a replacement,” Andromeda nodded, a pointed look on her face.

                “Who will you send?” She asked.

                “I actually wanted to ask you,” Remus said, turning towards her and handing the missive to her. “You know all the families and generals of note in the Empire. With the Emperor still so young and his position so vulnerable, we need someone who can be trusted, if not personally, then enough to not stir up trouble when someone whispers ‘emperor’ in his ear.”

                Andromeda nodded, an analytical look on her face as she read the missive for her own eyes. She finished reading and considered thoughtfully. “Adrian and Thea Zoe Greengrass,” She said. Setting down the missive. “They’re a smaller family, located in Macedonia. Adrian is a good administrator, having been able to store enough food and water during the drought three years ago, more than able to feed his people’s fill. I recall James and Lily praised him when he was summoned to court.”

                Remus nodded, remembering the man. He had been pleasant in demeanor and appearance, if modest. He recalled blonde hair and dark eyes. He was young, older than him to be sure, but nowhere near seniority.

                “Is he a seasoned general?” Remus asked.

                Andromeda shook her head, “More of a scholar than a fighter,” She said. Remus almost threw his hands in frustrations until he saw the knowing smile on Andromeda’s face. “However, Thea Zoe, his wife, has military experience. She curbed an uprising in Athens four years ago, right before she married Adrian. She had only a small vanguard, a hundred soldiers and six Aurors with her. But with them she was able to defeat a riot of one thousand muggle soldiers and forty wizards. From what I hear, she had the wizards take positions in different in a road towards the palace that Thea was at. Lured them there with her guards, and, in a clever use of magic, positioning and Greek fire, destroyed most of the enemy force.”

                Remus’ eyes widened. He had heard of an uprising in Athens, but also that it had been quickly and quietly curbed.

                “A good choice indeed, what family does she hail from?”

                Andromeda paused, “She’s a Ducas, local magic family in Athens. Modest, but not without note.”

                Remus nodded at that, given her results, he wasn’t one to argue openly. “I’d rather promote ability rather than bloodlines, I’d be a hypocrite not to.”

                He pulled up a scrap of parchment, preparing to address a letter to Adrian Greengrass. He paused, realizing his desperate haste.

                “What else can you tell me about the Greengrasses? I know remarkably little about them.”

                Andromeda nodded, leaning back as she thought. “They’re a minor family, having no distinguished family members who served the Emperor or palace. From what I’ve gathered, they rose to noble standing after the fall of Grindelwald, having aided the Potter’s bid for the throne.”

                Remus nodded, “What faction do they belong to?”

                “Slytherin,” Andromeda said, her expression tightened. “They were raised by the Malfoys, Magnates of Bulgaria. From what I understand, Adrian’s grandfather was a servant of the Malfoy heir who fought in the war. I can’t recall his name at the top of my head, but that heir died in battle. Despite his own life at risk, the Greengrass fought bitterly to protect his master’s body. Long enough for the battle to turn and allied forces to get to him and the fallen Malfoy. For protecting the heir’s body, the head of the Malfoys at that time raised the Greengrass to royal standing. Eventually inheriting the lands from an ally who died in the war, the Malfoy gave it to the Greengrass to rule. That’s where they’ve ruled since.”

                Remus frowned, having a family subservient to the Malfoys was trouble. If it wasn’t enough that Lucius Malfoy had anti-muggle sentiments, Narcissa, his wife and Andromeda’s sister, was cunning and a player of the grand game of politics. If they let the Greengrass family in, they risked Malfoy influence over them. Still, he couldn’t fathom giving any other of the northern families command of the East.

                He sighed, folding his hands in thought. Andromeda leaned forward, putting her hand on his. It was soft and warm, a healer’s hand. He looked at her, his grey eyes boring into her brown. Was she always this beautiful, he wondered? Or is it the moonlight?

He shivered as he sat up, she did the same, both moving past the strange moment between them. He stood up and paced towards the window, he city of Constantinople taking up the view. The Bosphorous strait quiet and calm, but tense. He shook his head, he wasn’t a player of the game, and he hated having to do it. But what choice did he have? With Harry barely a year old, he needed protection, and he would not let any of the Dark One’s agents get their talons on him. At best, they’d exile or kill him, at worse; they’d poison his mind and recruit him into their own game of death and betrayal.

But what was the throne but death and betrayal? Who could you really trust and rely on not to turn against you? Much too few.

“What do you think?” He asked, turning back to Andromeda.

She sighed, “The Greengrass family is our best bet. With administrative and military expertise, they could prove a great value to us as allies. Even if they are subservient to the Malfoys, if we give them reason to back us, to support us, we might shake their grip completely. After all, they elevated the Greengrass because of their service, not because they were beholden to them.”

                Remus nodded, “Anything else to know?”

                “They have two sons, both three, twins. And a daughter, the same age as Harry,” Andromeda said. Her tone was still but laced with distinct tension. Remus knew what it was from the start.

                “I can’t form a marriage alliance to two children!” He all but shouted. “They are far too young! And even if I did, that’s robbing both of them of consent and choice!”

                Andromeda was still through Remus’ outburst. She knew all to well the pressures to marry for political favor. It was why she had been disinherited after she left home. But this was bigger than wants for young children, it was for the good of the Empire, and a promise.

                “Remus,” She said, her voice sharp as a blade. The Regent stopped at once, turning to her. “I know this is uncomfortable but consider it this way; if we can at least make a promise for marriage, a possibility but not a formality, we gain much.

                “If Adrian and Thea Zoe have the promise of a betrothal to Harry, we gain their allegiance. If they marry into the royal family, they will not have any reason to revolt, and with both of their sons, we might have two prospective heirs in the event that Harry…” She trailed off, closing her eyes and shaking at the idea. “Anyways, we gain their support, loyalty, and with Greengrass control of the eastern frontier, their armies and maybe even Slytherin support.”

                Andromeda moved around the desk, to a stiff and fuming Remus. She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t like the idea of political marriage either, you know that. But, they can’t marry until they both come of age. In that event, Harry or Daphne can end the betrothal if they do not favor each other. That will be their choice, and not ours to make.”

                Remus exhaled, and crumpled into his chair. Staring at the blank parchment in front of him, he rubbed his eyes tiredly. “I trust you, Andromeda,” He said. “We’ll speak with the council tomorrow and gain their approval.”

                Andromeda smiled, “Thank you, Remus. You should rest now.”

                “I can’t, too much to read through still. And there are only a few days until the full moon.”

                He reached for a quill, but Andromeda’s hand intersected his. “Which is why you need to rest. I can get through the correspondence before tomorrow. After the council, I will craft your potion. Till then, rest.”

                Too tired to argue, and too relieved at the prospect of sleep. Remus nodded and stood up, pulling out his want and with a few flicks, tidied up his office.

                “Thank you, Dromeda,” He said as he passed. She smiled. “Sleep well, Remus.”

 

~

 

                Adrian Greengrass was characteristically nervous as he stood in front of the fireplace, he ran his hands over his new robes, checking to make sure all the creases were absent and that he looked impeccable. His new robes were Greengrass colors, a light teal, like that of the Aegean Sea, with the customary green and silver that marked him as part of the Slytherin political faction.

                He began to pace, wondering worriedly whether his affairs were in proper order, and whether he should recheck. He was meticulous, but if there was a chance he had miscalculated, then perhaps…

                “Stop pacing Adrian,” Lord Greengrass turned to see his wife, Thea Zoe calmly approach him. Smiling tenderly as she straightened his robes, making sure he looked presentable. Adrian stilled as she inspected him thoroughly, honestly, he was amazed he made it through life without her to help curb his excessive nerves. “You’re more nervous than you were on our wedding night.”

                “You think so too?” He asked.

                Thea Zoe looked at him with a quirked eyebrow, “I know so.”

                “It’s just, I wasn’t expecting a letter…it’s a huge opportunity for us and the family! I just don’t want to mess it up! We’re being offered a position in the East after all! As Domestic no less! Overseer of the frontier and territories!”

                Thea Zoe shook her head, “I know, Adrian,” she tightened the belt around his slim waist. “Just breathe, I’m here with you.”

                Adrian exhaled, looking over at his wife. He was by no means a short man, and despite being taller than her, Thea Zoe seemed to tower over him in his eyes. Maybe it was posture, maybe it was confidence, or many it just in the way he revered her. A true Goddess in his eyes; proud, sharp features, curly brown hair tied back with a cord, and deep, purple eyes that were more calming than any beach in the Empire. Why she had married him of all people, he didn’t know. After her victory in Athens, she had her pick of the wealthy elite, but she chose him out of them all. He was grateful and would forever endeavor to prove worthy of her choice.

                “The children?” He asked.

                “Coming,” Thea Zoe said with a smile. “Tully is getting them.”

                “Right, right,” He nodded. “And they’ll be escorted to our new residence?”

                Thea Zoe nodded, “As we meet with the Regency council.”

                “Of course, of course,” Adrian said, wringing his hands nervously. Warm hands closed around them.

                “My love, still yourself. The people here know you’re a good and honest man, but in the court, they will eat you alive if you show the slightest hint of weakness. Eccentricity has earned more than a few people in Azkaban under the wrong Emperor,” She said tenderly, looking into his brown eyes steadily. “We must be cautious. I know this will be difficult, and I don’t want to seem harsh, but these men and women will eat you alive if they have the chance. If not in Constantinople, then in the East as well.”

                Adrian nodded, taking one of her hands in his and kissing it. “So long as you’re with me, I can do anything.”

                She smiled, kissing his hands in turn.

                With a sharp crack, the couple turned to see their house elf, Tully. The elf was small and wore a rich teal tunic that covered her form in the Greengrass color and sigil, a wand held up in the forefront of a mountain. She bowed at the waist, her charges, the twin three-year olds of the house and the bundled baby in Tully’s arms.

                “The children are ready, milord and lady,” Tully said in a soft, reverent voice. Adrian nodded, reaching for his daughter, the twins approached their parents, not quite old enough to understand exactly what was going on, but more than able to speak.

                Alexios and Zeno were their names. Alexios being the older of the twins, with bright blonde hair like his father, and brown eyes to match. He was the more extroverted, yet obedient of the two, preferring to be directed by his parents. While talkative, he was also very emotionally mature, rarely did he cry, often seeking to explore his surrondings. He looked excited at the prospect of going somewhere new.

                Zeno, by contrast took after their mother. His skin darker to match hers, with wavy brown hair on his head, his eyes a hazel, with flecks of blue in their depths. He was more assertive than his brother, more eager to try things, but less likely to adventure in potentially dangerous situations. Often resisting being dragged by Alexios in those games with him. He, however was also more dependent on his mother. Often visiting her and demanding her help with his wants and tasks. Despite the discipline that Thea Zoe tried to instill, giving distinct answers and permission to his request, he often did them anyways. He was willful, to the point of stubbornness.

                The child held in Adrian’s arms, Daphne, was the perfect blend between him and Thea Zoe. She had a slightly darker complexion than he but was paler than her mother. Her hair was an ashen blonde, outwardly bright and gold, but under it was dark. Her eyes and features took after her mother, having orbs of purple and features that suggested strong physical traits in common with her mother.

                Adrian looked up to his wife and children, a resolve settling itself in his stomach. He could do this, he had to do this, not for his sake, but his family’s. He could endure humiliation and political obscurity, he was what he had been known for until the poor winter a few years back. However, he wouldn’t let this chance pass by his family, they could sore to the highest positions in the Empire, make Greengrass a distinguished name throughout the Empire.

                His kissed Daphne’s forehead, she gurgled softly, her hands patting at his shaven face. Thea Zoe smiled at him, taking the hands of their sons and heading towards the fireplace. Adrian reached towards the cup set on it, taking a handful of the dust and stepped into it.

                “Ready dear?” He asked Daphne, who looked at him with wide purple eyes. “Alright, here we go: IMPERIAL PALACE!”

                As he shouted he threw the dust down and was absorbed by green flames that swirled around him and Daphne. Adrian felt the familiar twist and pull of his guts when it came to the use of the floo network. Just as he was about to lose his breakfast, he was deposited in the Imperial palace, gasping as his feet landed on solid ground. As soon as the green flames faded from his gaze, he was met with the sight of the large bearded half-giant known as Rubeus Hagrid. He smiled amidst his massive beard.

                “Lord Greengrass?” He asked.

                Adrian nodded, “Yes, my wife and sons are just behind me.” He stepped out from the walled-furnace just as green flames passed his wife and sons through. With a sharp crack, Tully appeared next to him, having more efficient ways of traveling than by floo.

                Alexios looked wide-eyed as he stepped out, hand in his mothers. He gaped openly at the giant man staring down at him. He wasn’t afraid however, more fixated and intrigued. Zeno on the other hand looked about ready to cry, distinctly uncomfortable with the method of travel and hiding behind his mother’s skirts in a strange place.

                “Lady Greengrass,” Hagrid said, bowing lowly at the woman before him, mostly to hide the blush present under his beard. Thea Zoe smiled and bowed as well.

                “Rubeus Hagrid is it? Thank you for receiving us.”

                “Oh! Ah, no problem, milady. Jus’ doin’ as I ought.” He said, clearly flustered. Thea Zoe smiled, and Adrian chuckled.

                Six aurors, Imperial Wizard Guards, approached them. Wearing robes of white and purple, they bowed to Adrian and Thea Zoe.

                “Lord and Lady Greengrass,” The lead one said, a woman with corded blonde hair said. “We are your assigned aurors. With your permission, we would request the children to be moved to their new home in Iconium. I will personally guarantee their safety. Two of my guards will remain in the palace with you and your wife.”

                Before Adrian thought to respond, one of the other aurors whispered something in their commander’s ear. “You may keep the young Daphne with you, the council wishes to see her.”

                Adrian’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he nodded.

                “Tully,” Thea Zoe said. “Take care of the boys will you? We shouldn’t be too long.”

                Tully bowed and held both boys’ hands in her own. Zeno rushed to hug his mother’s legs, until her soft words were able to placate him into leaving with his more excited brother. Tully disappeared with both boys with a crack, while the commanding Auror and three others occupied different furnaces to transport to their new lodgings.

                Adrian turned to Hagrid. “Lead on, please.”

                Hagrid nodded and began to lead the way into the palace proper.

                The more revealed of the palace the more that Adrian felt his awe grow. True, he had been here a few months before, but the situation was completely different. He wasn’t surrounded by the Slytherin faction, wearing masks of shallow obedience and barely hid disdain. He wasn’t being forced to watch his words at the risk of offending his erstwhile allies. In a way it was more dangerous as well, he only had himself and his wife to present their strength, any weakness found by the council and they’d be gathering enemies faster than flies on a carcass. Only this time, the Malfoys wouldn’t help them, if they began to gather enemies and lose imperial favor then the only option was to leave them to their fate.

                Still, Adrian took strength in the large curious eyes of his daughter, and the strong presence of his wife.

                They approached the double doors to the council chamber, the de facto throne room until the young Emperor came of age.

                “’Ere ye are,” Hagrid said.

                Adrian smiled and bowed respectfully to the half-giant, his wife doing likewise. He flushed and flustered, perhaps unused to the treatment, he cleared his throat and opened the doors.

                “Announcing, Lord and Lady Greengrass!” Hagrid bellowed into the room, all traces of his accent gone in a smooth pitch that was easily understood by everyone.

                All three of the Greengrasses looked into a large room, circular in design, with an arc of seats around two chairs laid out for them. Wide, ornate windows let sunlight into the room, giving a healthy glow to the room, disarming to those ignorant of its design intent. Most of the seats were empty, only twenty or so councilors were seated, with Remus Lupin sitting in the center. He looked up at them, ragged and dreadful looking, but he smiled at them.

                “My Lord and Lady, please come,” He gestured graciously.

                Adrian hid his swallow as he advanced with confident, firm steps. He offered a seat for his wife, which she took, he took the other, with young Daphne peering from her wrappings with wide eyes. She had her mother’s awareness of a battlefield, looking around as if assessing the people all around them.

                “I hope our request did not come at a bad time,” Remus continued.

                “Of course not, my Lord Lupin,” Adrian said. “We were surprised but delighted to receive such an offer. You’ve done a great honor to my family, for which I thank you.”

                Remus nodded, a grim smile on his face. “I wish it were under better pretense, and happier days. Regardless, there was a matter the council wished to discuss with you.”

                Adrian inclined his head, attentive and respectful. “I am at the council’s disposal.”

                “Gracious,” Remus said with nod. “May we see your daughter, Daphne?”

                Adrian was able to turn to his wife, and nod at her. “Of course, shall we bring her to you?”

                “I think we have legs, my Lord Greengrass,” Remus said with a touch mirth. Standing and being followed by the key members of the regency council. All stood in a half circle before the Lord and Lady of House Greengrass. “If we may?”

                Thea Zoe nodded, stepping forward and standing next to Adrian, in her arms, the baby Daphne looked curiously, but shyly at the dozen eyes observing her. Despite her silence, the child’s mother was looking at the council with cool eyes, as if daring any of them to try and harm Daphne. The council members didn’t offer any aggressive attacks, the only ones who approached were Remus, Sirius, and Andromeda, all with pensive looks on their faces.

                “Any complications with her birth?” Andromeda asked.

                “None,” Thea Zoe said. “She’s been the spot of health. Our house elf is very accomplished with herbs and ointments, so even in the case of plague she’d be in good hands.”

                Sirius nodded, “She’s not afraid of me, I doubt she’d let some measly plague get the better of her.”

                “She’s a fine child,” Remus said. Looking up at both Adrian and Thea Zoe. “Now, the reason we called you here.”

                The council didn’t return to their seats, they waited while the trio addressed both Lord and Lady. While they offered nominal support and voted on issues, the true powers of the council were the three who spoke.

                “With you, Lord Greengrass, as an…ally of House Malfoy, a suspected supporter of the Dark One, we are taking a gamble with your appointment as Domestic of the East. However, we know you have no standing oaths to the Malfoys, that they raised your family to settle a debt of loyalty. As a gesture of good faith, and to make sure you remain loyal to the Emperor, we have decided to betroth young Daphne of House Greengrass, to Emperor Harry Potter. They shall marry when they both come of age, not before.”

                Adrian and Thea Zoe’s jaws fell, they both suspected this was the case with bringing young Daphne into the council, but to hear the words, to actually be given the chance…it rendered them both speechless. It was a mistake, they both realized, to show their shock. Even among supposed allies, vipers hid in every midst, no doubt one of the councilors before them was either associated or connected to the Malfoys. In short order, Adrian knew he would be receiving a letter from his family’s ancestral ally, and likely be asked to make favors on their behalf.

                “Is this…agreeable?” Remus asked when no answer was given. It was Thea Zoe who shook from her shock.

                “Y-yes, of course! Sorry, my lord. It was just a shock to hear the words,” She said, gently brushing Adrian to bring him back into the moment.

                “Yes! My apologies, my Lord Regent,” Adrian said.

                “No apologies necessary,” Remus said, he smiled at him and his wife. Offering a hand to them both. Which they took. “All I ask, is regardless of past loyalties, regardless of ambitions or ideals, I ask that you protect the Emperor. Should I or this council fall, I want him to become Emperor and lead his people. Can I trust you to do that?”

                Adrian looked at the man before him, haggard even in fine robes, his eyes were alive. Burning orbs of grey that held hope, compassion and threat in them. The Regent’s affliction was well known, it was a primary reason that he had not been selected as Co-Emperor for young Harry until he came of age. While none outwardly spoke of it, many circles whispered of the “Wolf in Purple” wondering perhaps if he had been the one to allow the Dark Lord to enter the palace and assassinate the Royal couple. However, it was the same circle of people who most likely supported the dreaded Dark One anyways, so such rumors were baseless.

                Regardless, Adrian knew that by looking into Remus Lupin’s eyes, that should he fail or go back on his word, it wouldn’t be Sirius Black he should worry about, it was the man before him. Humble, haggard, and kind, one who sheltered a wolf in his soul, one that only needed an excuse to be fed.

                Adrain hardened his gaze and squeezed his hand. “May we see the Emperor?”

                The request was unprecedented by the council, who looked amongst each other in confusion and began to voice their answers, until Remus raised his hand. “I believe, that decision falls to me.”

                The council went silent and waited. Remus looked to Sirius and Andromeda, the former shrugged while the latter nodded stiffly. Satisfied, the Regent turned.

                “Very well, Sirius and Andromeda will lead you to the Emperor. I have some work that needs done, but it was pleasure to meet you both, and I hope to hear reports of the Eastern Front soon,” With a smile and a gracious bow, Lupin turned back to the proper council while his two closest allies addressed the two Greengrasses.

                “This way,” Sirius said, leading them from the chamber.

                The four were flanked by guards magic and muggle as they exited the council chambers, being led through the large and ornate palace. Guards, servants, and royals littered the hallways, all with something to attend to. It was a sight to see. Eventually, they were led to the central complex of the palace, no windows to the outside, guards at every corner, and a single room in the center sealed. Sirius walked up to the door, the guards stepping aside, he pulled out his wand and tapped the door in an intricate and specific pattern while whispering a word under breath.

                Adrian held the baby Daphne in his arms, his wife having passed her as they traveled. He was relieved to hold his daughter, it saved him from shaking uncontrollably by the sight of all the guards that watched them warily. It was easier to concentrate on his daughter’s large, purple eyes than it was to think about the swords, axes and staves out in the open.

                The doors opened, revealing the young Emperor’s personal chambers.

                The room had walls painted purple, the color for royalty, as well as various factional colors trimming certain decors or furniture. The fourposter bed in the center, not able to be used for a good few years, bore the factional colors and symbols, but with a purple stripe through their center with the a golden, two-headed eagle. The Emperor himself was waddling on the ground, a wet-nurse holding a ball before him. She was well on her way to maturity, pleasantly plump, but with a kind voice and smile, her hair a wiry blonde.

                The wet nurse turned as they entered, her eyes widening upon seeing Lord Black and Lady Tonks. “M-my Lord Black! Lady Tonks! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know we were to expect you!” She cried.

                “Not to worry,” Sirius said easily. “We just wanted to introduce the Emperor to his future Empress.”

                The Wet Nurse’s eyes widened, and Andromeda bumped Sirius’ shoulder. “Too casual cousin.”

                “Eh, they’ll find out eventually,” Sirius said, turning to Adrian and Thea Zoe. “Right here, Emperor Harry Potter. You don’t have to bow, not for a few years at least. Don’t want him getting an ego too soon.”

                Adrian openly chuckled, enjoying the laidback and causal attitude of Black family head. He smiled at Thea Zoe, both slowly approached the child Emperor. The boy looked up at them, large, curious green eyes staring at them studiously. There was no fear in the boy’s eyes as they approached, just a childlike wonder at new faces.

                There was a pause as Adrian and Thea Zoe studied him, trying to gauge what kind of Emperor this boy would turn out to be. Whether he would be a charismatic one loved by the people like his father, intelligent and practical like his mother, or perhaps a tyrant like the one who killed both. None could tell what a child would grow up to be, and none had the answers. Regardless, Adrain and Thea Zoe had agreed to serve and protect him, and perhaps one day, call him son.

                A child’s gurgle broke the spell of silence on the two, Adrian looked down in surprise to see Daphne, a wide, delighted smile on her face, reaching out with meaty arms towards the Emperor. Curious, but shy, the young Emperor peaked to try and see more of the bundle in Adrian’s arms. Lord Greengrass obliged, taking Daphne out of the bundle and setting her down on the ground before the Emperor.

                The two toddlers looked at each other curiously, Daphne with obvious delight, trying to reach for him, and the boy with tentative interest. Seeing an opportunity to make friends early, the wet nurse passed the ball in her hand to Daphne, the young girl gripped it in her meaty hands, before attempting to throw it towards Harry. She had seen her older brothers doing such a thing with a ball at home, but it failed to sail far, instead hitting the ground and rolling into Harry’s grasp.

                A smile erupted on the Emperor’s face as the ball came into his reach, quickly picking it up and holding it aloft. He attempted the same thing, only for it to roll into Daphne’s knee. Regardless of their failures to throw, both children laughed and gurgled at the rolling ball.

                Adrian smiled fondly at the sight, his wife mirroring the expression on her own face.

                They looked between each other and then the two cousins in the room.

                “Maria, would you mind looking after one more for an hour?” Sirius asked. The wet nurse nodded with a smile.

                “Of course, my lord,” She turned towards Lord and Lady Greengrass. “You’ll have a hard time getting her away from her new playmate.”

                The husband and wife smiled and exited the royal chambers. Leaving their daughter and potential son-in-law to bond. Hopefully, the rest of their upbringing would be as easy.

                It was half an hour later that both children, drained from finding a new playmate, needed to sleep. Harry and Daphne were set in the former’s cradle, they weakly protested about sleeping, but eventually closed their eyes and lay together.

                After Maria left the room for a moment, Harry suddenly began to cry. The scar on his forehead, one received only months before still burned, along with memories of a man with a kind smile and a woman with red hair. The boy cried and cried, until a hand touched the scar. Green eyes looked, confusedly into the purple ones of Daphne. Her expression was stoic, but her hand patted the scar, and whether through the comfort of the action or just simply ignoring it, the pain faded.

                Harry fell asleep, Daphne following suit.

                Their roles in life would never be so simple, but here, a strong alliance was formed. A friendship that would last a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and welcome to Cursed Emperor! A project I've had in my head over the summer and decided to give life to. 
> 
> The inspiration of this fic came from reading Harry Potter fanfictions and listening to The History of Byzantium podcast by Robin Pierson. It was a very appetizing idea that no one seemed to attempt, so I thought I'd give it a whirl and see how it did. This will be the first time I've ever written a Harry Potter fanfiction, and I hope not to disappoint. 
> 
> As for how AU this is, it won't follow the plot of the films or books too much, mostly due to the AU nature, and also because that's been done before, and I like trying different takes on ideas and characters in fanfictions. There will be lore changes here and there, mostly for conveniences sake, and also because this is an AU and different laws will apply. 
> 
> I don't have a plan for updating, so bare with me as I try to balance the large platter of story ideas I have. 
> 
> If you have any questions about the lore or AUness of this fic, please leave a comment and I'll try to answer them accordingly. 
> 
> If you're interested in learning about the Byzantine Empire, here's a link to the podcast that inspired this fic. https://thehistoryofbyzantium.com/ In-depth analysis and many episodes already under the belt, one of my favorite podcasts.


	2. Reckless, But Brave

“Emperor! Where are you?” The panicked cry of the Aurors was heard through the morning market, the citizens, unused to the royal look of them brandishing staffs and shouting put them on edge. Some, more out of fear than reverence kneeled to avoid any punishment, but the Magic Guard were not interested in the people, they were looking for their charge.

                “Has anyone seen a young boy with black hair and green eyes?” Came the cry from the middle-aged Arthur Weasley, now a Commander of the Royal Guard, he looked around fervently for his charge. When the market criers were silent, and none dared to speak up, the aging redhead sighed, turning to his men. “Split up into pairs, search the market, search the entire district if you have to. If you have anything of the Emperor’s use tracking spells. Send up a green flare if you find him, a red one if you’ve picked up his trail.”

                The guard bowed and set to work as ordered. The man paired with Arthur, one Phocas, grumbled next to him. “Seems like we’re chasing the Emperor rather than guarding him.”

                Arthur said nothing, merely drawing his wand and uttering “ _Vestigo_ ,” His wand’s tip glowed green, pulsing, he held it horizontally and scanned through the crowd, focusing on the young Emperor’s face as he did so. He moved it horizontally, ignoring the awed and concerned expressions of the muggles before him. The glow of his wand became more stable, and his wand vibrated more erratically as he pointed down the street. “There! That way!”

                As Arthur and his fellow took off down the street, green eyes watched the events with mirth.

                “Didn’t think it-”

“Would work-”

                “Did you?” Came the dual of speech of the Captain’s Twins.

                The twelve-year-old Harry looked over at the twins, “Well, you proved me wrong.”

                “It is our pleasure, your majesty,” The Twins, Fred and George said in sync.

                “Who gets to show the Emperor their tricks in evasion, after all?” George said.

                “And shows said Emperor the ways of commoner people?” Fred asked.

                “Alright, I get it,” Harry said, his cheeks flushed slightly. “And I told you to call me Harry.”

                “As you wish Emperor Harry,” Fred said cheekily.

                The boy Emperor rolled his eyes, “Close enough, where to now?”

                The twins shared a look between sharks on a feast, before looking back at the Emperor before them. “We’re going to the Hippodrome!”

                Harry’s eyes widened, “The races?”

                “What else?”

                “But how are we going to get in? Children aren’t allowed without their parents, and neither of you are fifteen yet.”

                George raised his eyebrow, Fred smirked. “We have our ways, young master Harry.”

                Harry shook his head in amusement, before letting the twins lead him opposite of the Guards’ direction and towards the elliptical building in the near distance.

                The streets were emptier than Harry would have thought, being mid-morning on a sunny day and yet there weren’t that many people in the streets. When he asked the Twins, they merely shrugged.

                “Probably already at the races, they’re big deals after all! Even without you there!”

                Harry frowned, Remus had told him that he couldn’t attend the races until he was at least fifteen. Fifteen was the age where one began to come of age, allowed certain privileges such as going to races, being determined to be a minor adult, eligible for activities but not others. It was beginning of the coming of age phase, usually a three-year period where the person in question began to learn a trade and find a place in society where they fit.

                For Harry, his role was already decided. Despite his predetermined role, Harry had received little in the way of instruction of how to rule thus far. He had learned many things from his Godfather Sirius, including swordplay, combat magic, and even hand-to-hand combat like wrestling. Remus had given him brief lessons on the economic infrastructure of the Empire, knowing it was dense, he didn’t go into great detail. Andromeda, his Godmother, had given him many lessons on etiquette and diplomatic relations, she had been proud of his progress so far. Despite being raised in the Purple and told he would one day rule the Empire, the boy was humble and gracious.

                The twins for instance hadn’t expected in their wildest dreams that the boy Emperor would entertain speaking with children of the Guard, and yet he had, actively seeking them out and even asking about what activities they got into. It was innocent enough at first, showing the young Emperor secret passages and entries in the palace, only privy to those small and sneaky anyways. Then it was about exploring outside the palace, as Harry was the future ruler, he wasn’t permitted to journey outside the palace without express permission. As such, he had want to explore without those restrictions, Fred and George offered that, and a good deal of fun.

                “Who are the races between today?” Harry asked as they made their way through another street.

                “Oh, it’s between the Badgers,” Fred began.

                “And Lions,” George finished, flashing grins at each other.

                “Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?” Harry asked.

                “Yep, we already have bets for Gryffindor,” George said.

                “Aren’t you a bit young to gamble?” Harry asked dubiously.

                “We have our ways,” They said in unison. Harry shook his head in amusement, wondering how many times he’d receive that as an answer.

                As the trio continued, going from the main street into a side one to get quicker access to the hippodrome, Harry heard something over the banter of the twins in front of him. It was raised voices, and a girl’s shriek.

                “Wait a minute,” He said towards the twins, they turned in question at Harry’s serious tone. The listened as he did, eventually hearing the one word that made them all active at once.

                “…Filthy _mudblood_!” A voice said derisively.

                Harry felt his blood boil at the term, and without waiting for Fred and George, he turned in the direction of that voice. The calls of the twins fell on deaf ears as they faded from Harry’s mind. Several corners and alleyways took him farther from the twins and more on his own, near the sounds of jeers and taunts. Another side-alley more secluded and with a dead end was their destination. At the end of the alley were four men and women, wearing robes and armor of silver and green. Their swords were sheathed, but its leader, a tall, brutish man with inky black hair and large teeth looked down at a young at his feet.

A girl with a wild mane of dark hair, she was no older than Harry herself, her dark skin bore gashes on her hands and shins, as if she had been crawling under great duress. Her clothing was modest, and her brown eyes were closed in fear.

                “Look at it, Flint,” One of the robed individuals said. “It thinks tears will clean away its filth.”

                “It’s a start,” Flint said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “But I think the only good way to cleanse a _mudblood_ is by spilling their blood into the sewers.”

                “Hey!” Harry felt himself shout. The four robed figures turned, Harry could make out now that they were relatively young, barely past twenty if that. “Leave her alone!”

                The one called Flint crossed his arms and looked down at him with a sneer, “And who are you to tell me that? Would like to join her, muggle lover?”

                Harry felt anger spark in his chest, he knew very well his heritage. His mother had been muggleborn, and she had not only been the brightest witch of her age, but also Empress to boot. Harry pulled his wand from his robes.

                “One last chance, leave her alone, or I’ll-“

                “Stupefy!” One of the other robed figures shouted, aimed right for him. Were he just a normal twelve-year old wizard, he would have been struck and defeated for sure. But Harry, having spent the last four years training with his Godfather easily dodged the stunner, raising his own wand.

                “Expelliarmus!” He shouted, the want shot from the assailants’ hand and into the air. Another robed man had drawn his wand and aimed it directly at Harry, wordlessly casting a spell. Harry raised his wand, “Protego!” A blue shield raised and deflected the spell into the nearby wall. Despite the adrenaline and real fear in his core, Harry smiled as he effectively batted away the attack against his person.

                However, the next spell cast struck Harry as his shield faded, sending him straight into the wall. He felt pain erupt in his side, enough to make tears rim his eyes. Still, he didn’t let it stop him. Gritting his teeth, he raised his wand as the same attacker approached, raising his wand.

                “Petrificus Totalis!” He shouted, the attacker froze and fell in place, taking him out of the battle for a while. However, Harry’s battle was short lived.

                “Crucio!” Flint said coldly, wand pointing Harry.

                All at once the pain in Harry’s side was nothing compared to what he felt now, his limbs began to contort and twist without his consent. Everything felt like it was on fire and yet frozen at the same time, lightning coursing his veins without the grace to skip his muscles and organs. Harry felt himself scream, the pain coursing over his body. He opened his eyes in flashes, seeing Flint holding his wand pointed at him, and his cronies pick themselves up.

                Flint flicked his wand away, and Harry felt the pain instantly stop, though everything in his body ached in pain, his limbs twitching and trembling from the curse. Tears flowed freely down his face, the other three cronies jeered and insulted him, the one called Flint however looked at him with cold curiosity.

                “I’ll give you this,” He said, kneeling next to Harry’s prone form. “You’ve got heart kid, more than most.”

                “What ya doin’ Flint?” One of his followers asked. “Kid attacked, give it to ‘im.”

                “He took out two of you pretty easily,” Flint replied coldly. “If I had two more of him, I might have a halfway competent band.”

                Harry shuffled in the action, trying to roll on to his back, but the action caused him to inhale sharply and choke back a sob. The action caught the attention of Flint, seeing a symbol under Harry’s shirt collar. He reached over and pulled the collar down and saw the insignia for the royal family. The twin-headed eagle, the connections lit up in Flint’s head like a bonfire. His expression went from cool calculation, to wide panic.

                “Shit! We need to clear out!” He yelled.

                “Wot?”

                “He’s the Emperor you idiot! Out, now!”

                Without more than a few glances, the four took off down the alley way, and out of sight. Harry followed them with his gaze, until his eyes closed, and his head hit the ground. Darkness claimed him in a shaky embrace.

                He opened his eyes occasionally, trying to see through heavy eyelids that wanted to pull him back into unconsciousness. However, before he was completely lost, he heard a soft voice speak out a spell. He couldn’t tell what the spell was, but the pain that ragged his body seemed to fade exponentially to a dull ache. He opened his eyes, seeing, in surprise the girl he had attempted to rescue had picked up his wand and was using it to heal him.

                Her brow was furrowed in concentration, not noticing he was awake yet. Harry let out an involuntary groan as she tried to move him on a more comfortable position on his side.

                “S-sorry,” She said quietly.

                “You’re pretty good with that,” Harry said shakily. “Not many are good with wands not their own.”

                “Luck then,” She said, her brow furrowed again. She fumed in place for a moment, Harry could see the gears grind against each other in her head as she tried to come up with a solution. “I’m sorry, I don’t have enough skill or knowledge to heal you completely,” Saying it seemed like a very personal admission for her. “Is there anyone I can take you to?”

                Harry grimaced, knowing what he could do, despite the lecture he was likely to get, and the increased security to boot. But, really, was his pride worth it at this stage? If those goons came back he was down and this girl, magic though she was, was using a wand that hadn’t chosen her. It would either be benign in a duel, or dangerous.

                “Send up a green flare,” He said.

                “What?”

                “Just do it, that’s the best way to get their attention,” Harry said.

                “Who’s?”

                “My personal guard,” He said, reaching shakily towards his collar and revealing the insignia. The girl’s eyes went wide, and she scrambled, half-bowing and half-raising the wand to send up a green flare of light.

                After doing as she was bid, the girl dropped the wand next to him and stuttered an apology, “I-I’m so sorry! If I had known, I-“

                “Why are you apologizing?” Harry asked, pulling himself up to lean against the alley wall. “You helped me, didn’t you? If anything, I should apologize to you, I made a poor rescuer.”

                The girl didn’t know how to reply to that, simply staring at him like he had…just told her he was the Emperor...

                “What’s your name?” He asked, knowing someone would have seen the flare and was coming to investigate.

                “Hermione Granger, your majesty,” She said, bowing her head to the ground.

                “You don’t need to bow, Hermione,” He said, trying to wave her up. She reluctantly looked up to him again, meeting his green eyes with her brown. “You’re muggleborn?” He asked.

                She nodded, “My father’s a merchant in the city, and my mother is a doctor.”

                Harry nodded, “Well, I’ll be sure to call on them-“

                “Oh, please don’t!” Hermione said in a panic, I didn’t mean to touch you, honestly, had I known who you were, I wouldn’t have! Don’t take it out on my parents!”

                The boy emperor frowned, “What are you going on about?”

                Hermione seemed to find the genuine confusion in his eyes and faltered, studying him intently. “It’s just…We’ve been told that to touch the Emperor without showing proper respect and humility is punishable by death. Especially if you’re a muggle.”

                “Huh,” Harry considered, wondering if that was a law. Then again, given the…colorful personalities of previous Emperors of the centuries, it probably was a law. “Well, how about this. For helping me and forgiving me in failing to protect one of my subjects, I’ll ignore that law for now. Besides, I think that law doesn’t apply when the Emperor’s life is at risk.”

                Whether it was the attempt at dry sarcasm or the cool collected air of him, Hermione laughed at his joke. More of a giggle really, light and brief, but it gratified Harry to know that she wasn’t afraid of him for now at least.

                It was then that the rapid footfalls sounded the proximity of the royal guard, Arthur Weasley rounded the corner, eyes wild and bulging as he took in the scene. Harry felt immediate relief at seeing his personal guard, being flooded with a feeling of safety and calm, knowing now he’d be alright, despite the lectures that would come.

However, one of the guards, Phocas, who was right on Arthur’s heals, took one look at the situation and drew his wand on Hermione.

                “Back away from the Emperor, girl,” He said with venom lacing his tone.

                Hermione looked up at him in panic, but Harry raised an arm and leaned forward protectively. “You’re not going to kill my rescuer, are you?”

                Phocas looked down at the Emperor, seemingly unshaken until the boy’s expression sharpened. All the once the eyes became clearer, and the face bolder, until Phocas was sure he was looking at the mosaic of James Potter. He hesitantly bowed and stepped away.

                Arthur called one of the guards forward, a woman who began to check Harry’s injuries. “What happened?”

                “Four of them,” Harry said, trying to fight the sudden exhaustion that seemed to radiate over his body. “Green and silver robes, one was called Flint. They attacked her, and I…tried to help…” Harry felt himself start to lose consciousness. Panicked voices fled at the periphery of sight and mind as he was fully enveloped in darkness this time.

 

~

 

                When Harry awoke, he smelt the familiar fragrance of lavender, one of the more prominent scented oils used for his morning rituals. However, he knew that he hadn’t left one of the bottles opened, which meant that his caretaker, Maria, had opened it and left it by his bedside.

                Wearily he opened his eyes, looking into the purple room, the only bedroom he had ever known. A windowless room that was both the safest place in the palace, and the most secluded. He sighed, rolling shakily off the bed to his feet. Next to his bed on a low table was his wand and a seeing mirror. He picked both up and tapped the mirror with his wand.

                “Show me Constantinople,” He said, the silvery finish of the mirror suddenly turned to a picture of the Capital city at night, even then it was lively with golden and green lights in the streets. The races must have finished hours before, it was shame, Harry thought. He had missed the whole day.

                Someone must have either had a ward to alert them when he woke, because at that moment he heard voices and steps outside the doors. No sooner than that, the door opened, and a whirlwind of under breath threats, reproaches and annoyance revealed Madame Pompfrey, the Palace healer.

                “One day out and you’re struck with an unforgiveable curse,” She muttered, waving her wand to check his vitals magically. “You were lucky it was only torture, imagine if you’d been put under the Imperius curse, or worse, killed.”

                “You wouldn’t let me die,” Harry said with easy assuredness.

                The old witch raised a weathered brow, “Even I’m not good enough to save one from the Killing Curse, my lord,” She said the word ‘lord’ rather sarcastically.

                “Well you’d find a way, then give me the same lecture about it afterwards,” Harry replied.

                Pompfrey didn’t reply, but by the grim uplift of his lips, Harry could tell she was glad he was alright. A hardened woman for sure, but one with a whole heart.

                As Pomprefy made her examinations, others followed in her wake; Andromeda Lupin, Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley. The latter wore a very perturbed expression, one not seen on the usually lax and easy-going man, Andromeda’s face was a cold mask that likely hid a fury behind it, and Sirius had an easy smirk on his face.

                “How are you feeling?” Andromeda asked, despite the anger within, her concern was genuine.

                Harry sighed, knowing where this was going, “I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have left the safety of my escorts…again. I’m sorry that I worried you all, but I honestly wasn’t trying to cause trouble, I just wanted to see the races.”

                Andromeda’s expression softened by a fraction of a degree, “Harry, I know. But you can’t attend the races until you are of age. The dangers of the faction infightings can get out of hand, and we want to make sure you’re prepared for that.”

                “I’d say he had good practice today,” Sirius said with a proud grin, taking a seat next to his Godson and patting him reassuringly on the shoulder. “Taking on four adult witches and wizards and holding his own? The races will be a piece of cake.”

                Harry suppressed his smile at his Godfather’s praise, least while his Godmother stood before him. She crossed her arms and frowned at her cousin. “Yes, but need I remind you, Cousin, that Harry was struck with the Cruciartus curse by one of them? Fortuitous as it might be that the other two were not used, it only highlights the danger he could face-“

                “Oh, come off it!” Sirius growled. “These were punks in the street beating on a muggle, not usurpers. I wouldn’t have given them much kindness either.”

                “That’s exactly my point, Sirius,” Andromeda said icily. “They weren’t, but they _could’ve_ been. According to the girl, they deduced who he was and went running. Now they know his face, and the face of the girl.”

                Harry’s eyes widened, “Where is she?” He asked suddenly. “Hermione? The girl with me?”

                Arthur Weasley took that moment to speak, “She’s currently in one of the waiting rooms. We had questions for her but wanted to wait for you to wake up before we made a verdict. Only you can corroborate what she said, Emperor.”

                “Bring her to me,” Harry ordered softly. Slightly taken aback by the sudden order, Arthur bowed and made his way out of the Purple room. The rest of the adults milling about Harry gave him a curious look. Despite his bearing and birthright, Harry rarely made orders or demands of anyone. Guard or servant, it was an oddity for a boy like him to not have fits or demands suited to him.

                Moments later, Arthur returned, escorting the young girl into the room. She looked up with wide brown eyes, bowing her head in deference. “Emperor,” She said lowly.

                “I told you not to do that,” Harry said in admonishment. “Please, come here.”

                Hermione, with grace equal to most ladies of the court, rose from her bow and approached the bedside wearily, casting looks at the adults crowding the bed with royal regalia. Cautiously she stood next to Harry’s bedside, sheepishly avoiding his eyes.

                “Are you okay?” He asked.

                “Yes!” Hermione replied too quickly. “I-I mean, I’m unharmed. I just want…to go home.”

                “Yeah, I get it,” Harry said assuredly. “Once they’re done here, I’m sure you can go-,”

                “I’m afraid we can’t allow that, Harry,” Andromeda said suddenly, her tone wasn’t unkind, she softly put a hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “Those people before who hurt you and Harry might still be out there, and we can’t be sure that Miss Granger and her family are safe.”

                “What do you mean?” Harry asked.

                “Pup, there are…people out there who do terrible things,” Sirius said slowly, trying to give him the truth without unnecessary harshness. “Muggles…don’t have the same legal abilities or protections that Wizards and Witches have. Even if they did, magic is a factor of defense.”

                “So…?”

                Sirius sighed, “Those people who were attacking Hermione may come back and do worse. She’s the only witness to what they did to you, if you _conveniently_ forgot some details or were bereft of a proper witness...”

                Harry frowned, but then nodded, he believed he understood, “Then…can we offer protection?”

                There was a stiff pause in the room among the adults and Hermione, all looking at him like sprouted a second head. Sirius cleared his throat, “If you want, pup. But…make sure it’s what she wants.”

                Harry turned to Hermione in question, the young woman looked at him in surprise, “Y-you’d do that for me?” Harry wordlessly nodded. “Why?”

                “Because you shouldn’t have to be afraid,” He said. “Especially not because of your lineage.”

                Andromeda frowned in consideration but didn’t offer argument. She had after all previously been married to a muggleborn and knew all too well their plight for acceptance among their families and the magical community.

                Sirius seemed less concerned, simply shrugging, “Whatever you want pup, we’ll serve.”

                Harry was about to say something, but he turned back to Hermione, “Would you be opposed to being relocated to the palace?”

                “W-what?” Hermione asked in shock.

                Harry frowned as he tried to explain, “It’s just…They might try and track you to your home, and even if we left guards there for awhile, once they left, they’d move back in,” He said with cautious wisdom. “At least if we move you into the palace, temporarily, it would help keep you and your family safe. And even if they did trace you, it would only lead them to the palace.”            

                There was a pregnant pause in the room, all eyes on Harry, some in shock, some in amusement in the case of Sirius, and some, like Andromeda with a raised eyebrow. The boy Emperor was only focused on Hermione’s reaction, which fell into the former-most of shock.

                “Y-you don’t have to stay forever,” Harry assured, “Just until we know you’re safe, then we can move you to a new place-“

                Before Harry could finish, Hermione had reached over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Cautiously, Harry wrapped his arms around her as well. After a second of this, Hermione pulled away, realizing the great error that could get her killed.

                However, Harry just smiled sheepishly. “Is that a yes?” He asked.

                “Yes!” Hermione replied instantly, before faltering. “That is…if you wouldn’t mind.”

                Harry nodded, he turned to his Godparents, “Sirius, Andromeda, would it be alright if-?”

                “Say no more, pup,” Sirius said, pulling way from the bed post. “I’ll grab some of my people and get the girl’s parents. Where are they located?” Hermione told him. “Alright, I’ll be back before you know it.”

                Andromeda shook her head in amusement at her cousin’s actions before smiling, “I’ll find some quarters for you and your family, I’d be delighted if you would help me choose.”

                Hermione nodded, eyes still wide and shallowly bowing to Harry before following the older woman out of the door. She cast one last grateful look at him before leaving the room, leaving Harry with Arthur Weasley and Madame Pomprfrey, the latter muttered about staying still for the next few days before departing leaving Harry with his guard.

                Harry looked up with a guilty look, “I’m sorry, Captain Weasley, I didn’t mean-“

                “You just wanted to be a person,” Arthur said softly. “I understand, and while I don’t approve, and my twins certainly won’t be leaving the homestead for a few days, I expect I’ll just have to be more observant. Afterall, you know the ways of muggles better than I.”

                The redheaded captain turned to leave, but Harry stopped him. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to Fred and George? I lost track of them.”

                Arthur laughed, “Oh, they lost track of you really quickly and instantly went to find us. Good to know they’ll find me when real trouble’s about, sad to know they can’t keep up with you. I was hoping one of them would take over as Guard Captain, similar age as you anyways.”

                Harry smiled, “I don’t think they’d take it seriously.”

                Arthur laughed, “No, I don’t expect they would. Oh well, I still have a son and daughter to test yet.”

                Harry smirked, knowing the inside joke well. Arthur had tried to incorporate his older sons Bill, Charlie and Percy to become his personal bodyguard, following their father  everywhere and eventually replacing him as Captain of the Guard. So far, they hadn’t found one to stick. Bill was skilled and intelligent, but, with Harry’s permission, went to work with Gringotts, it was due to his family’s close relationship with him that Harry suspected Gringotts still worked with the Imperial treasury so efficiently.

                Charlie had been a good duelist and fighter, but he preferred the company of great magical beasts than to humans, children included. Nothing against Harry in that regard, but he didn’t want to be stuck looking after him all his life.

                Percy would have done it if he was asked to, however, he was too authoritative and clinically procedural to let Harry do much. Keeping a strict schedule for him to follow, when Harry had jokingly asked if he was giving him orders, Percy had gone pale. After a talk about prospective futures and the manner of humor, Percy went to work with the Patriarch as Harry’s official representative.

                While Fred and George were too young to be considered for the positions of his personal guard, they had no doubt doused that chance by escorting him away from the household guard.

                Still, the post wasn’t hereditary, it would just comfort them both if they had someone they could trust to watch over Harry and eventually his family. The perks didn’t hurt either, living in the Imperial palace with expenses taken care of, a retirement farm picked out, and a hefty sum paid annually. Loyalty was good and all, and Arthur’s family certainly showed it well, but the rewards never made him question his own loyalty.

                “How are Fred and George? I lost track of them,” Harry asked.

                “They’re alright, being scolded terribly by their mother, but they’ll live,” Arthur said with a sheepish shrug. “They lost track of you in the city and came to find us. Just as they explained where you ran off to and when my anger subsided, we saw the flare and came. They’ll be grounded for at least a month, but I’ll let them know you’re safe.”

                Harry smiled, “Thank you.”

                Arthur nodded and left, leaving Harry alone in his room, sleep soon finding him.

               

                ~

               

                Daphne Greengrass stood on the Veranda of her family’s manor, their new one anyways. According to her father, they had originally lived north in Macedonia, in the mountains inland. They had visited before, but Daphne never felt home there, she felt at home here.

                The Greengrass Manor was situated on the coast of the Mediterranean, overlooking the bright blue waters as they crashed below her on the cliffs overlooking the great waters. It was here that Anatolia met Syria, the corner of the Mediterranean. A small piece of the world that Daphne felt at peace.

                She closed her violet eyes, feeling the warm sun splash against her skin and consuming her. Her skin welcomed the sun, rarely burning at its intensity and simply absorbing the richness of it. It was perfect, the warmth of the sun, the slight breeze of salty sea air, and calm air that surrounded her. It was one of those moments of peace that people always looked for and yearned for. And she had it, in that moment.

                “Daphne!” At least, she did.

                Pulled from her trance, she hid behind a column making up the archway entrance to the veranda, making sure to hold her breath and being as still as she could.

                “Daphne?” The voice called again, the patter of feet running on polished marble echoed out into the open air. The approached with quick urgency and a determined direction.

                They ran past Daphne’s hiding place, revealing a young girl two years Daphne’s junior. She looked around the veranda, a frown forming on her face when she didn’t find her target. She didn’t check behind her.

                “Got you!” Daphne cried, leaping from the behind the pillar and wrapping her arms around Astoria from behind and lifting her.

                “Ah! Daphne!” Astoria squealed in surprise as she was grabbed and lifted by her older sister. “Stop! Put me down!” She whined.

                Reluctantly, Daphne did as asked, looking at her younger sister. Astoria was a second edition of their mother, darker skin, dark hair, and sharp features. Though her eyes appeared to be blue unlike their parent’s. Despite her pout, Daphne could see that Astoria had enjoyed being lifted up, she was only upset it hadn’t been on her terms.

                “Why do you do that?” Astoria asked with a pout on her face.

                Daphne smiled, “Because you’re my little sister. And you’re only going to be that little for a little bit longer. You might be bigger than me in a few years and pick me up!”

                Astoria didn’t look in Daphne’s direction, but her head peaked in interest, “Do you think so?”

                “You never know,” Daphne said, ruffling her little sister’s hair. “What did you want from me?”

                “Oh!” Astoria turned, remembering why she had come. “Papa wanted to see you!”

                Daphne nodded, her smile remained, but her thoughts focused. “Let’s go to him then.”

                Taking her younger sister’s hand, Daphne led her through the manor. From the outside, the manor didn’t seem more than a two-story villa, but inside, was a five-floored mansion filled with rooms, hallways and architecture bearing the heritage designs of both Greeks and Romans. The personal guard of the Greengrass family littered the hallways in small groups, guarding rooms and entrances intently. Despite their fearsome appearance with swords, wands and even staves, they smiled and bowed to both Greengrass heiresses. The two smiled and bowed in kind, acknowledging those who protected them. Their mother had always said, treat your followers with respect and kindness, and they’ll got that much farther to protect you out of loyalty.

                The two arrived at their parents’ study at the end of the main hallway, the door magically opened as they approached, the portrait recognizing them as Greengrass family members.

                The room was large, with full windows on the either side of the room the great curtains of teal were pulled away to let the summer Syrian sun into the room. Undoubtably hot outside, the room was cool and humid. The carpet was red and gold, evidently the previous owner, Sirius Black, had decided to show his faction allegiance in the furnishing. The Greengrass Lord and Lady hadn’t cared so much to change it.

                Behind a desk at the other end of the room sat Lord Greengrass. His hair had begun to thin at his temples as he aged, but he had grown the blonde hair to his shoulders, tying the greying hair in a leather cord at his shoulder blades. He was focused on a letter he wrote, not noticing his daughter enter until they entered his vision.

                He looked up, startled, “Oh! I’m sorry my dears, I was so focused!” Adrian smiled and stood up from his desk, moving around the desk to hug his daughters. Daphne embraced freely, though Astoria seemed a little less enthused, though she eventually reciprocated. “I hope you two have enjoyed your stay here? I know it’s not quite as grand or exciting as Caesarea.”

                “I like the sites,” Daphne said.

                “I like the heat,” Astoria chimed in.

                Adrian smiled, “I’m glad to hear it my dears, I have news for you two.”

                Both girls listened attentively, “In the next week, we will be going to the Capital as a family, to visit the Emperor and pay respects to him.”

                “Respects?” Daphne asked.

                “Yes, the Emperor has endured something of an injury. While he is alright and already recovered, your mother and I thought it best to visit him and pay homage while the borders are quiet, and I figured you’d want to see your betrothed,” He said to Daphne, missing or ignoring her slightly alarmed look.

                “Harry was injured?” She asked, calm, yet concerned.

                “Yes…An unfortunate encounter in the city, but he’s alright from what I’ve been told,” Adrian assured. “He wanted to assure us he was alright, but Regent Lupin wanted to keep him from having too many guests.”

                Daphne nodded, but didn’t hear what her father had to say next, a plan already forming in her mind. She was concerned for her betrothed, and wanted to visit him ahead of time, before the rest of the family. Harry would no doubt be expected to only speak with her when her family was in attendance, or at least her parents. But she didn’t want to be chaperoned again! If she was going to be Empress someday, she had to have some authority and sovereignty to do as she willed. However, being young was the problem, so she’d have to rely on a cunning strategy to get to the capital without her parents knowing. Maybe summoning Tully? No that wouldn’t do, she’d be inclined to answer her parents against her word.

                “…I’m going to guess you’ve tuned me out and already planning to leave ahead of the family?” Adrian asked aloud, breaking Daphne’s train of thought.

                “W-what?” Daphne asked in hastily-feigned shock.

“Given your expression, I’m going to guess you are already planning on a way to escape the wards of this manor and somehow penetrate those of Constantinople as well. Not to mention infiltrating the palace without any word ahead of your arrival and making it into the purple room of the Emperor without attracting attention or being stopped someway along the way.” Her father smirked knowingly.

Daphne spluttered and fumbled, was she that obvious? Or was it the fact she had tried before owed to a pattern? Always asking to visit the palace, always trying to find her way past the wards and guards without any issue. There always was one, and Daphne was sent back to square one with a slap on the wrist from her tutors, but a chuckle and smile from her father and mother respectively.

                It had started with her parents, after a visit two years ago, Daphne had wondered aloud if she should be closer to the Capital to learn how to manage the infrastructure of the Empire more hands on with Harry by her side. Her mother had been supportive of her, thinking it was a good idea, though she favored her staying for a month out of every three. Wanting her daughter to be near her. Her father, in contrast had been reluctant and dismissive of the idea. He told her that he wanted her with him and learning how to start with smaller administrative tasks before going for the Empire. There was more to his strained smile than he let on, but Daphne never understood it.

                It was the only topic that Daphne knew her parents argued on heavily, as whenever the topic came up in conversation, they both became tight-lipped and silent. Both saying it should be discussed later.

                “Sweetheart,” Her father’s voice brought her back to the present. “I know you want to be there, I know you want the responsibility, I know you want to be there for your betrothed, but you have to be patient. These things take time to arrange and set up. There’s a certain amount of…prestige that must be presented.”

                Daphne frowned, “What do you mean, father?”

                Adrian sighed wearily, rubbing his temples. “It’s just…There are expectations for you, and your future position. Expectations that…are going to be precedent for you to meet.”

                “Like what?” Astoria asked, curious at the serious look her father gave them.

                Adrian looked over to his second daughter, he sighed wearily. “I’ll explain it to you one day, I swear. But please, trust me when I say that it’s best to wait a week before we visit the Emperor.”

                Daphne scowled, but didn’t argue. She knew her father’s tells to know he wouldn’t be opening up at all now. He noticed and quickly invited both her and Astoria to help him with his work.

                Seated on tall stools he had transfigured, Adrian’s daughters attentively listened as he explained what he was doing and how they could help. Daphne attentively listened as he explained that he needed missives to be sorted out, sorted by location; whether they came from places within his sphere of control of the Empire, that being Anatolia and Armenia. He talked about seeing where they were sent from to differentiate from missives sent to him as Domestic or as himself. The third pile was from foreign senders. Daphne noticed a different script as well as color of paper used for the letters. Adrian explained that the script was Arabic and likely from dignitaries or foreign powers seeking to speak with him.

                With these settled, the three Greengrasses began to work. Adrian took his time writing out responses while his daughters organized the letters into their appropriate piles.

                Daphne had the displeasure to hear a howler from a farmer back in Macedonia, demanding he return to govern, as the new Magnate was cheating them on their profits and he demanded that he return. That missive was promptly set alight by Adrian with an absent-minded flick of his wand.

                The three worked for hours, the more letters that were taken care of, the more that seemed to arrive before them. It came to a point that when the piles continued to grow and Adrian was unable to read them fast enough, even with magic, he turned towards his eldest daughter.   

                “Daphne, would you mind reading the letters from Greece, Thrace, Illyria, Bulgaria and Macedonia? Sort them into piles of private correspondence, news and official documents. You’ll find the letters bearing seals either come from the Capital or nobles,” Adrian asked in a tired, absent-minded voice, writing a response to one letter as he read another.

                The young Greengrass nodded, though it wasn’t seen. She sorted the letters accordingly, the first on the pile was also the largest. The sigil was that of a wyvern, a dragon-like creature, with two legs and two arms made into wings. She recognized it as the sigil for the Malfoy family, the Magnates of Bulgaria, she knew her family had once been subservient to them, their family was noble because of them, but from what she understood, since their appointment as Domestics of the East, her mother and father had broken with their family’s benefactors.

                Daphne considered telling her father immediately, but her curiosity got the better of her. She opened the letter and began to read the finely-written print of the letter.

_My Lord of the Noble House of Greengrass,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I contact you. Not for any tragedy that has struck my family, I assure, but with my…past transgressions. Upon your appointment as Domestic, I did not react as I should have. Not as a Magnate, and not as the ally I should be._

_My actions and words against you and your family haunt me to this day, and I can only hope you may find the ability to forgive a fool such as myself._

_I write now with a proposal…a reunification against past transgressions if you will._

_My son and heir, Draco, has recently turned twelve, and turning into a fine young man. Cunning in administration and savvy in the speech of politics. I also know you have a second daughter, Astoria was it? Two years younger than your dear Daphne._

_My proposal is one of convenience for us both, a means to finally put past the notion of our families being of one station above another. I propose a marriage of my Draco to your Astoria, a means to truly unite our families and cement our families legacies. Is it not symbolic? The first Greengrass fought to protect an heir of the Malfoy family, was raised to their position, and now his descendant may finally marry a daughter into the family._

_I know it early to think of such things, but I want it to sit in the back of your mind. Draco could learn much from you and Thea Zoe, likewise he can meet Astoria and begin the courtship._

_If you are not convinced of this proposal, let me remind you…the Dark One found a means to slay the Emperor and Empress in their own palace, and while I am not so vicious or ambitious, your palaces in the east are not so well defended. It would be a shame if your precious wife or children came to harm because you failed to comply._

_Consider this before you reply, even if you change your guard and improve your wards and defenses, I have resources and means to undermine them._

_I write to reconcile, not to threaten, so do not force me to do so._

_I eagerly await your response,_

_Lord Lucius Malfoy._

                Daphne had scarcely read the letter before it was snatched from her hand by her father. He looked over the letter, and a heavy weight seemed to drop onto his shoulders. He looked down at Daphne and Astoria who struggled to keep her eyes opened.

                “You two should go to bed,” He said softly.

                “But father-“ Daphne began to protest, but a yawn interrupted her. Adrian smiled gently, ruffling her wavy hair with his hand.

                “I’ll be here in the morning, it’ll be a week before we visit the palace,” He said. “Besides, you’ll want to make sure you’ve studied court etiquette before we have dinner with your betrothed.”

                Despite the cheer in his voice and face, Daphne could tell her father was troubled by the letter. She was as well, while she was young and perhaps didn’t understand the intent or undertone of personal letters, she knew something was wrong. But, for now, she couldn’t do anything about it.

~

                “Wotcher, Harry,” Came a casually mirthful voice from the doorway to Harry’s chambers. The young man had just woken to the light that came into the room and the presence with it. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked up to see the person disturbing his rest.

                Of course, he knew who it was before he even opened his eyes thanks to her greeting phrase. He smiled.

                “Hello, Dora,” He said, swinging his legs out from under the covers of his bed.

                The woman stepped forward, a wry smirk on her face, “One of these days, you’ll break and call me Tonks like everyone else.”

                “But Tonks is so formal, and Dora is a nice name,” Harry insisted, standing up.

                Tonks rolled her eyes, “You’re lucky you’re the Emperor or you’d get a hex for that,” She teased, fully entering the room.

                Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of his Godmother, was seventeen years old now, just on the verge of becoming a fully-fledged adult. She was just taller than average, with a wiry, muscular physique, not quite the idealistic visage of beauty by noble standings, but that was neither here nor there. She wore dark robes with a light purple trim around the collar and belt, the clothing was somewhat torn with the sleeves torn off at the biceps, and leather gloves on her hands. It that wasn’t enough to make her stand out from the noble court bearings and clothing, her hair certainly spoke louder than any words. Pink, and falling just to her shoulders, a hair style more suited to a soldier’s life than one would expect of the daughter of a Regent.

                A metamorphmagus, someone who could control some of their physical traits and change them to their fancy. Most were frowned upon, being considered spies and untrustworthy by most figures, though readily used when their needs had use of them. Tonks had just returned from the frontier of the Danube, visiting one of the military camps there. She was training to become an Auror, in this case a member of the Imperial Guard.

                Harry didn’t wait long before he crossed the room and reached his arms around to hug Tonks. The young woman smiled and return the hug, just as tight if not tighter than the boy in her arms.

                “Hey, I wasn’t gone that long!” She insisted jokingly, only to be met with Harry’s blank stare.

                “Six months,” He said.

                Tonks sighed, “Yeah, okay it has been a bit hasn’t it?” She shrugged, though, a shark-like grin akin to the Weasley twins lit up on her face. “Want to see my apology present?”

                Harry blinked in surprise but nodded eagerly. Tonks handed him a small bag, a silk bag with a leather cords engraved with runes to tie the mouth of it. He studied it for several moments, trying to guess its purpose. He looked up for an explanation.

                “That is a bag with an extension charm placed on it. It can hold anything you put into it, pretty handy for a long trip! Especially if you get hungry!” Tonks said with her usual cheer.

                Harry smiled, feeling warmth from the reception of the gift, “Thanks, I-“ He started, but was stopped by a raised finger from Tonks.

                “Ah! I haven’t finished giving you your presents yet! Now, tell me, do you still have your father’s old cloak?”

~

                Tonks led him, under the invisibility cloak, outside of the palace past guards and detection spells. She led him to the top of the palace, upon the domed roof where a golden statue of the twin-headed eagle stood, peaking at two meters tall, looking over the city as they were now. The moon was out, waning, but still lighting up the city beautifully, Harry realized with guilt that Remus, his adoptive uncle was likely recovering from another full moon, thus why he hadn’t been to visit him yet.

 It made his gut ache in guilt, worrying all of them with his display of childish rebellion, he had almost gotten himself killed! If not the girl, Hermione too! Now her family was being forced to be relocated to the palace until a new residence could be found for them. And all because of him.

                It had been two days since the event with the four youths, and Harry still felt the ache from the curse set on him.

                “Heard what happened,” Tonks said, as if reading his thoughts. It was possible, he wasn’t too skilled with Occulemency yet, but he suspected she could read his emotions without needing to see his thoughts. “You’re a brave little scamper y’know that?”

                Harry looked up at her, an expression that was half-smile, half-frown. “I mean, foolhardy, reckless and more than a bit dumb in the thought of it…but brave and selfless too.”

                “I just…didn’t think…I heard a scream, and I came running,” Harry said lowly, somewhat ashamed of his actions. “I just thought they would kill her-“

                “They wouldn’t have,” Tonks said quickly, a cool tone in her voice that reminded Harry of Andromeda. “Out in broad daylight, unveiled and using their proper names? Not bloody likely they’d kill the girl, not then anyway. Marcus Flint, the leader of them, he’s an arrogant, bigoted prat, but he’s not about to kill a muggle in the open. Not without a good alibi. Even if the members of Slytherin don’t care for muggles or muggleborn, they won’t kill them publicly unless they can get away with it. And with Sirius as the Grand Domestic, they won’t have enough leash room to sniff out the thought.”

                Harry held back a snicker at the analogy, giving Sirius’ abilities. Tonks looked at him confused for a moment, before her eyes widened in realizations. “Huh, didn’t think about it that way. Now I guess I know what I’ll use around him when he’s on a rampage.”

                After calming down, Harry looked back at Tonks, the brief levity replaced with the digging sense of dread and fear again. “Do you I think I should’ve just walked away?” He asked.

                “Naw,” Tonks said easily. “You could have just signaled your guard, sent them in and saved the girl and maybe catch those prats in the act. Your heart was in the right place, Harry, but your head wasn’t. You’re getting to that age where you want to be your own person, and to handle things yourself, but even when you’re an adult, you’re going to need help. You may be Emperor, but you’re not the only one who oversees the Empire.”

                Harry considered Tonks’ words, the neutral tone she used spoke of just how serious she was being here. But, at least it wasn’t the familiar scolding or lecturing that seemed to radiate from others who spoke of his foolishness.

                “But, I’ll admit. I was impressed to hear that four adult Wizards had to resort to an unforgivable curse to take you down, I’m just glad it wasn’t the other two,” Tonks turned towards him, taking deliberate steps on the tiles of the dome. She pressed a hand into his wild black hair, tousling affectionately. “You had me worried, promise you won’t do that again, okay?”

                Her tone had softened considerably, and Harry felt room for some humor. “Only if you train me better.”

                “Hey!” Tonks cried false-indignantly, “What do I look like? A woman with a lot of time on her hands? I’m training to be one of your guards after all! I’ll train you when I get back!”

                “But that’ll take years! And you’re already here!” Harry begged, widening his eyes and putting on his best ‘pleading’ look.

                “Oh no! You are not going to fool me with those baby-dragon eyes!” She declared. Harry continued with the face, knowing that soon she’d give in.

                Harry kept up with the pleading look, and slowly but surely Tonks strong front crumbled.

                “Oh fine! Tomorrow at noon, I’ll show you a couple of dueling tricks, and some help with occlumency, get you started with it at least,” She said.

                “Thank you!” Harry said sincerely.

                Tonks smiled, “So, how’s my mom and stepdad doing?” She asked. “Mom always puts strong front on, results of being raised in the Black family, I guess. And Remus likes to pretend I don’t see the new scars and haggard look he wears.”

                Harry sighed, not liking that he would have to talk about it, “It’s…been hard on them both lately,” He said. “I…overheard them a few weeks ago, there was another revolt in Armenia, the Sultan of Syria looks like he’s mobilizing for more raids, and Andromeda’s new potion for Remus wasn’t the cure we hoped it would be. It suppressed the wolf, but almost killed him.”

                “Merlin’s balls,” Tonks groaned. “Those two need a damn vacation, and someone to regent for the regents.”

                Harry nodded sullenly, “I’ve asked if I could try and step in, or get some instruction, but-“

                “They don’t want you to take it all at once,” Tonks finished. “Makes sense, many Emperors have lost their minds with the stress and burden even as grown and wise.”

                “I just want to help, but I feel like I can’t.”

                “You’re at a strange age, not quite grown up, but certainly not a child yet,” Tonks said. A wry expression crossed her face, “Okay, one more lesson before I leave.”

                Harry looked up at Tonks, instead of the hopeful expression she hoped for, he still looked sullen. “When will you leave?”

                Tonks sighed, did she have nothing but bad news for this kid? “One week is the longest I can stay, but I’ll try to see you as much as I can.”

                That was when Harry did smile. “Thank you, Dora.”

                The metamorphmagus smiled, “Anytime Harry, anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a few notes to start with. 
> 
> This will not be a OP!Harry story, I can get behind a good power fantasy, but it's not something I like to write. It is also not a story that is a harem focused story. Harry will have multiple relationships with different women (perhaps even marriages), but they will all have their own autonomy and life outside of Harry's bed. There will be multiple relationships though, even among the women Harry is with, as it's not quite fair that Harry gets to have all the relationships while the women have to settle for him. So, we'll see how that all plays out.
> 
> While this is a Byzantine AU, it will be more of an amalgamation of Byzantine history, containing the stuff you'd expect, the simple stuff that's easier to describe without going on a history binge, and the fact that an Empire and Culture headed by magic would be vastly different. I will be dropping terms and trying to explain them, but just know that this story will not always be an accurate or factual representation of culture and ideals of the Byzantine Empire. 
> 
> Finally, I will say that I don't have a long outline for this fic, as it's a side project I'm working on sparodically, and don't have much more than a rough progression of the story to go off of. So bear with me as I try to establish characters and chapters. Harry will hopefully be older after chapter 3, so we can avoid the youthful times and get right into him ruling the Empire. Hopefully. 
> 
> This chapter was really just an attempt to introduce the mains of the series, so far; Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Tonks. 
> 
> If you have an questions, suggestions or ideas, please feel free to comment below. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you're interested in learning about the Byzantine Empire, here's a link to the podcast that inspired this fic. https://thehistoryofbyzantium.com/ In-depth analysis and many episodes already under the belt, one of my favorite podcasts.


	3. Connections

         Remus Lupin groaned in frustration, the missive in his hand did not spell out good news. The Normans of Sicily had taken to raiding the coast of Greece, trying to establish a foothold to invade the Empire. While he was loath to use the elitist term, he truly felt the word ‘barbarian’ described the Normans perfectly. Tall, loud, brash and hungry for conquest. James and Lily had adopted the Empire after the Normans had taken Sicily from the Fatamid Caliphate, using the island as a base to build a navy and army, from there attacking southern Italy and pushing the Empire out. James and Lily had plans to attack and reconquer Italy and Sicily, but with the Dark Lord’s political machinations and their subsequent assassination, they never had the chance.

                Remus had opted to defend the Empire’s territories rather than fight for more. At least until Harry came of age and could make that decision. When he was first made Regent, he made several deals with the Normans. These men, descendants of Viking settlers in northern Francia were, as their forefathers, hungry for wealth and glory. He had sated their want for ten years with a biannual tribute, but now that wasn’t enough it seemed. They wanted more tribute, and more land.

                It wasn’t enough that the Sultan of Syria was revitalizing desire to invade the Empire’s holding in Syria again, but the Seljuk Turks, nomads from the Steppe lands far east were beginning to encroach on Byzantine holdings in Armenia. More than that, the Pechenegs, another band of nomads were making night raids across the Danube. Whether they served the Dark One’s aims or were independent remained to be seen.

                The Empire on its inception, from the building of Constantinople and splitting of the Roman Empire, was surrounded by enemies. Whether it was the Sassanid Persian Empire, Huns, Goths, Avars, Bulgars, Caliphs, the Empire had no shortage of enemies, and only limited resources to combat them.

                An easy answer would be to attack with the might of the Imperial Army, march out, conquer enemy territory and show dominance. That would have been the old ways of Emperor Aurelian or Trajan, but times were different now. Surrounded as they were, and knowing how fast word spread, as soon as the main army moved to attack one enemy, a weak point would be exploited by one of the other aggressive neighbors. Even an official peace and tribute meant nothing if an opportunity presented itself to Byzantine enemies.

                Bribing them wasn’t an answer either, even with the amount of gold in the vaults of the Treasury, no amount of it would buy a permanent peace for the Empire. Paying your enemies may indeed rob you funds for infrastructure, or even the army, and if the army wasn’t paid…well, they’d raise someone to the Purple to get their pay.

                Gryffindor, bold as the man named for it, the faction was in charge of the army. And despite a general loyalty to the recognized Emperor, if the pay for the armies they headed and led wasn’t enough, they would surely turn without much thought. Ravenclaw, if not given the trade resources and funding for their projects and studies, would send some of their own money to foreign rulers to attack, promising them riches within the Empire if they could destabilize the throne. Slytherin was as dangerous as Gryffindor and Ravenclaw combined, made up mostly of wealthy landowners, if they allied themselves securely enough, they could fund their own rebellion and put their own chosen to the throne. They knew the ways of politics and knew how to make an assassination look like a peaceful death or a suicide. They knew who to marry to their own holdings increased and their children became more and more influential. 

                The only ones who wouldn’t overthrow the Emperor so easily, would be the Hufflepuff faction. They were more the most righteous of the four, believing in cooperation and peace. Serving as fine diplomats and lawyers, they kept the other three factions from warring with each other most of the time. However, despite the smaller chance of them revolting, that could change if Harry was a tyrannical ruler. If he, for instance, followed in the path of Grindelwald or even the Dark One, killing his rivals openly, persecuting muggles and decreasing the cost of living for all within the Empire, it would be the badgers of Helga Hufflepuff who overthrew him.

                Trying to keep the four united, pay for their wants of state, pay off and resist raids and attacks on the boarders as well as maintain the infrastructure of roads, buildings and schools, it was a wonder that the Empire hadn’t collapsed yet. Though it certainly had its close calls.

                Remus shook himself from his musings, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he flicked his wand, already writing a letter to Adrian Greengrass while also sending a missive to Charlie Weasley. A dragon keeper that he was, he wrote to ask if a few of the Dragons could…wander over to the coast of Greece and set some Norman ships alight. That taken care of, Remus read a report on damages from the Pechenegs on the Danube, mentally listing all materials the Exarch asked for and answering mentally what he could afford.

                Night had fallen when Andromeda entered his study, he paused in the middle of writing to gaze upon her. It had been several years since they had wed, only a few after James and Lily had died, and despite being his elder by six years, they had got along well. Their feelings took a long time to manifest fully, with the grief she felt for her friends and patrons, as well as the death of her husband and the general grief and stress Remus had been under, it took a long time for them to try. And it had been the young Harry to suggest it. He smiled at the warm feeling of the memory but shook his head. He’d view it in the pensive later.

                “Dromeda,” Remus said with a slight smile. His wife of seven years was not happy, he could tell that by the way she ignored his words and came straight towards him and the desk he sat behind.

                “Remus, enough,” She said with exasperation. “You just got through a Full Moon, take some time to recover, at least another two days!”

                The werewolf sighed, knowing the argument all too well. “Dromeda, I can’t. As Regent I most oversee the Empire, If I do as you suggest, I miss nearly a week of work. This needs to be done, I-“

                “You need rest!” Andromeda said suddenly, her eyes wide and fierce. For a dreadful moment, Remus saw both young Nymphadora amid a row and the visage of Bellatrix Lestrange. It was short, but it shocked him into listening. Andromeda took a moment to collect herself before speaking again. “Listen, I know you intend to keep the Empire going, and I understand the Full Moon wears on you. But please Remus, you’re not alone anymore. You can’t just run yourself to the bone now, not when you’re Regent, and not when you have a family. Nymphadora is leaving in four days and she has yet to see her father in that time.”

                Guilt was sharp bite in Remus’ skin. True, he wasn’t Nymphadora’s true father, they all knew as such, but he had become so in his time married to Andromeda, so much so that she referred to him affectionately as ‘old man’ or ‘old wolf’.

                Andromeda didn’t stop however, “Harry was nearly killed by hooligans wearing Slytherin colors last week, he’s been asking for you and you’ve yet to respond!” The Heiress of House Black took a deep breath, moving around the desk to Remus in his chair. She took his weathered hand in her soft ones and pressed a kiss to it. “Please, take the night to rest. If not for yourself, then for the Empire and for Harry. Let the council handle the logistics, let Sirius do something other than train.”

                Remus nodded, his and Andromeda’s marriage had been planned to be purely political, but there had been enough interest and want for something there. And so it was, he could never say no to her, even if he steeled himself to.

                “Alright, to bed it is,” He said, placing his quill down and tidying up the desk with a flick of his wand. He stood up, his hand still clutched in Andromeda’s. He leaned forward and kissed her hands. “Forgive me.”

                Andromeda smirked, “I’d rather you ask permission before forgiveness…but it’s granted.”

                Remus smiled as he was led from his office to his and Andromeda’s rooms. Hopefully a full night of sleep awaited him, but that remained to be seen.

 

~

               

                “Are you sure it’s alright for me to spend time in the Palace Library?” Hermione asked uncertainly as a much more certain boy led her through the great halls of the palace.

                “Of course, I’m sure!” Said the Emperor, out of bed for an hour and he had summoned her and asked what she liked to do. Her first response was to read, and without a missed beat, he led her out of his room towards the library.

                The boy was strange to Hermione, from his previous actions she could tell he was brave, if foolhardy but also strangely naïve to his position and how it was viewed. Perhaps he didn’t know how most people thought of the Emperor? From what Hermione could guess, he seemed to be restricted to the palace most of his life, and while the people here so far had been kind to her, they were nobles and magic-users at that. Her family had more humble origins and dwellings, the idea of her even meeting the Emperor had to be the greatest coincidence in her life.

                “Andromeda told me you’re from Alexandria,” Harry said, looking to her with bright green eyes.

                “Oh, uh…yes. My parents are from Alexandria,” Hermione answered. “I was born there but was only two when they immigrated to the Empire. I can’t recall much of it to be honest…”

                Harry looked at her with a confused look, “Why did they leave? I mean, not to complain, but why did they come here?”

                Hermione sighed, folding her hands uncomfortably together. “There was…unrest there. Not enough to shake the Caliphate’s hold on the city, but…there was a radical faction that was anti-muggle. They had demonstrations in the city, usually extorting muggle business owners and minor nobles. My father was a merchant in the city, he knew what was going to happen if we stayed any longer. He used his connections to get us a ship, from there we sailed to Cyprus, and from there to Constantinople. He set up his trade again, and my mother was able to find work helping a young girl from a noble magic family.”

                Harry frowned, “You left because they were killing muggles?”

                “Yes, though it was a smaller group,” Hermione insisted.

                “But no one did anything?” He asked, a low tone to his voice that intimidated her.

                “I…don’t know. We left right after the first demonstration, I’m not sure if the Caliph stepped in or not, it all happened so fast and I was so young, I couldn’t…” Hermione stopped rambling when she looked up to see an Imperial guard approach them. She recognized him, Phocas, the guard who had accosted her when Harry saved her, anger and spite in his eyes when he moved at her. A young muggleborn desperately trying to help a boy-emperor.

                When he saw them, he gave a curt bow to the Emperor, but his eyes flashed with disdain when they looked at her. Though young, he bore thick creases on his face, it seemed he frowned a lot. His hair was a coarse brown, coming to his shoulders, he wore a full beard, and his creased hawkish face was beset with dark and cold brown eyes.

                He looked at her like others had, in the city, in the market, even outside her own home. The same look Flint and his men had given her, the same look of disdain that made her want to flee and hide. The same look that made her look for quick avenues of escape.

                Phocas moved on, seemingly with other tasks in mind, Harry, barely noticing Phocas pass by became confused then concerned when Hermione suddenly stopped speaking and looked onward, pale like she had just seen ghost.

                “Hermione? Are you okay?” Harry asked in concern.

                “I ah…yes, sorry I lost my train of thought!” Hermione lied quickly, hoping Harry would accept it and move on. He watched her closely for a few moments before slowly nodding and moving along. He started talking about many nothings, something about the architecture of the palace and how it was built. Ordinarily, Hermione would have found this fascinating, but she could barely hear anything besides her own heart hammering in her ears like a drum.

                She almost ran into Harry when he suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, facing a set of double doors with intricate wood. He smiled at her then raised his wand to the door, he wordlessly cast a spell and the doors opened. And Hermione’s heart stopped short. For a brief blissful moment, her fear was overwhelmed with what she saw beyond the door.

                A library, but not an ordinary one as she was led by the hand into it. Several levels of the library were standing, at least five levels if not seven! All filled with several bookcases, and all filled to the brim with books. Some in square leather cases that closed, but most as closed scrolls that lined the walls. It was like a painting that Hermione got more and more lost in the more she looked at it, only this one held more promise within than as a pretty picture. All those books, hundreds, thousands, perhaps hundreds of thousands, all within her reach.

                She looked to Harry, as if asking permission. “M-may I?”

                Harry smiled and gestured for her to go ahead, without any further delay, Hermione threw herself into the library, eyes already scanning for its first target. The Emperor’s eyes were open in disbelief, Hermione had said she loved books, but he had grossly underestimated that love. He watched her zip from shelf to shelf, scanning the bookcase for approval before moving to the next. Within ten minutes she had counted all the shelves in the main entry, no doubt on her way to check either hallway past the entrance of the magical library.

                The Imperial Library was the culmination of over a thousand years of knowledge, from the foundation of Rome, the first muggle and magical settlers from the fall of Troy, even that city’s final days. All that knowledge, while it might have been lost to the non-magical cultures, the Magical communities of Rome had held onto that knowledge and kept it within this library. The only way to access it was through a password and knowing where you might find it and what you might find. Magic had a strange way of working that way.

                The books, unlike in other libraries were incapable of being destroyed, at least permanently. The whole library was enchanted to replace any copies of works destroyed. Whether burned, ripped apart or stained beyond repair, a new copy would appear in the library, fresh and new. Harry wasn’t sure why, no one had properly explained it, the only people who knew of this room were Sirius, Remus and Andromeda, and they didn’t know it that well at all. Regardless, Harry supposed it was a good thing, texts lost to the world when the Library of Alexandria fell into decline then burned survived here.

                Harry had never shown it to anyone, his lessons were held elsewhere, and the few people who knew where it was had no time to visit it with him. Remus and Andromeda were mostly preoccupied with running the Empire, while they had time for him at meals and nights, they couldn’t spare more than they did for him. He understood, but that didn’t make it help him. He had read a few books within this library but had stopped because it only increased the feeling of being alone within the palace. Odd that the Emperor of an Empire felt alone, but he did. Aside from training with Sirius and Dora’s infrequent visits back to the palace, Harry felt very alone in the large and open palace, filled with people willing to tend to his every whim, but only because of his position and birthright, not because of who he was.

                Then Hermione had come to the palace, and she was different. She had looked at him in fear when she learned of his inheritance, and while she was losing touch with that ideology, she still was hesitant around him. Despite that, Harry felt…less alone with her around. She was just…different, kind but also reserved. He hoped that they might become friends, and that maybe she could apprentice at the palace and remain near him. It might make things…easier with someone as a constant companion.

                Besides, if he were to rule one day, he needed someone who knew the populace. He had read enough history to know that those Emperors who kept their advisors from purely noble stock were often blind to the needs of the common people and that usually ended with their deaths and seizure of the throne from someone who better understood them. It was a cold sense of duty, but with Hermione it didn’t feel that way, it just felt natural.

                He set himself up a desk with his own stack of books, mostly history and etiquette of the courts and began to read. He peaked up occasionally to see Hermione carrying one stack of books from one place to another, while he doubted, they would speak much with so many books around them, it already felt better than it had ever before. Less cold and empty.

~

                Daphne checked her reflection once again in the mirror, making sure her hair was contained accordingly. Her hair wasn’t curly like her grandmother’s was famously said to be, but it was wavy, and while manageable, it did take extra care and attention today. Especially today.

                Besides her hair, set under a circular headdress on her scalp with thin veils following to the sides, she wore jewels of amber and gold. They were in small amount, mostly for the ears, necklace and fingers in the forms of necklaces. There was a balance between looking like you wore your wealth and you were simply poor. It was a balance that the court dictated on a whim, but also in how the person carried themself, while Daphne was confident in that manner, she still worried.

                “All dressed up for your betrothed?” Came a snarking voice from the doorway. Daphne turned to regard the youngest of her older siblings. “I suppose it’d do you good, he’s probably surrounded by other women all the time.”

                “Maybe,” Daphne replied. “But perhaps you’re simply envious of the attention, Zeno.”

                Zeno snorted, “I don’t have a weakness for any sex, Daph, and I assure you I wouldn’t seek it from the twelve-year old Emperor.”

                “Wouldn’t hurt though,” Daphne teased. “Might give you a Province to govern or a Theme to command, now wouldn’t that be something?”

                Zeno considered this, his eyes swimming in the possibilities. He shrugged, “Well…if you don’t want him, I’m sure I can work my charms…”

                “Oh no you won’t!” Daphne said in sudden concern, before catching herself. Zeno smirked, seeing the fall in her façade.

                He entered the room fully, at fifteen years old he was now of age, gifted with a sword he wore at his belt, he was stockier than their father with wider shoulders, but a narrow waist. He rarely smiled, but he always smirked usually with impish intent. When he did, his eyes twinkled darkly.

                “Can’t have a reaction like that, dear sister,” He said not unkindly. “You know what happens the moment the nobles detect weakness they can exploit. They, like sharks, smell blood in the water, if you bleed even for a moment, they will find you. You must be armored all the time, in private and in the court.”

                “I know,” Daphne said, turning away form her brother. He always pushed her, always teased her, and always found ways to critique her slips and remind her of the courts’ devious and conniving ways. It was a constant struggle, but she knew he was trying to help her in his own way.

                Zeno was about to speak again when a voice spoke up, “Bothering Daphne again, brother?” The voice that spoke was smooth, calm and charming. Daphne instantly smiled at the sound of her oldest brother’s voice.

                Daphne turned, seeing Alexios standing in her doorway. Wearing handsome robes of teal and red, his hair looked wet from a recent wash, evidently, he didn’t want to dry it with magic, it made sense given the warm weather of central Anatolia, it’d be good to let it dry on its own. Alexios had the looks of their father along with his height, but the powerful build of their mother with wide shoulders like their brother, but a taller frame that commanded attention from everyone around. His smile was warm, like the sun after a long storm, with a twinkle brighter than dawn.

                “Of course not, brother,” Zeno said, instantly closing in on himself. He leaned against a wall and scowled, refusing to meet Alexios’ eyes. “If you’ll excuse me, I have other things to take care of.”

                Zeno practically fled the room, not even looking back at his siblings as he left. Alexios shared a look with Daphne, he sighed wearily and approached her scratching the back of his head. “He wasn’t moody before I arrived, was he?”

                “No, he wasn’t,” Daphne said apologetically.

                Alexios sighed, “Oh well. How are you doing?”

                She exhaled through her nose, “I’m…nervous.”

                Her older brother nodded, taking a seat on an adjacent divan, “I’m going to guess it has something to do with our young Emperor?”

                Daphne’s reddening ears told the tale, “I just…it’s been years now…what if…he’s cruel now? What if he doesn’t remember me? What if I make a fool of myself before him and the court? If I displease him what if he dismisses father and mother? What will happen to us?”

                “You’re rambling, sister,” Alexios said easily. “You’ve written to the Emperor?”

                “I…yes,” She said.

                “And what has he said?”

                Daphne hesitated.

                “Sister…” Alexios said expectantly.

                “He said…he’s eager to see me,” She said quietly.

                “Really?” Alexios asked in mock-disbelief.

                Daphne sighed in frustration, “He said he was excited at the prospect of seeing me. He wanted to show me the gardens, the palace, the library, everything and anything. He wanted to get me a broomstick so we could practice flying, maybe go on the coast of the golden horn, visit the shore of Anatolia. To spar, to talk, to…be just spend time with me.”

                Alexios smiled, “And is that so bad?”

                Daphne wore a blush across her cheeks and ears, “…No…”

                “Then don’t worry about it! From what I’ve heard, the Emperor…Harry, is mild-mannered, kind and considerate. He even took in a muggle-girl from an attack a few weeks,” Alexios said.

                “Really?” Daphne asked, she had heard of the him being hurt, but this was as specific as she had heard. “Is he okay?”

                “Restricted to a few days bedrest, but overall-!”

                “What? Can he walk!?” Daphne demanded. Alexios’ eyes widened at his sister’s shock then realized why.

                “Oh…I should not have said that. Been spending too much time around Hagrid,” He said trying to brush the situation off with humor. It was failing.

                 “Who attacked him? How bad was he hurt? Why didn’t he tell me! Surely he would’ve said something if it were serious, unless he’s trying to be noble, then-“ Daphne went on and on in an anxious whirlwind of possibility and reasoning why her betrothed had not told her why he was hurt. Her nervousness at seeing him again made her overthink and make the situation far more serious than it was. Had she been in a calmer state of mind, she would have rationalized that with him sending her a letter mere days ago about flying on broomsticks that he must have been fine, especially if this happened weeks ago. However, she was not in the right mindset for that.

                Alexios, concerned for his sister’s state, fumbled and failed to make light of the situation and stop her ranting. Thankfully, he had the best help to reinforce him.

                “Daphne Greengrass,” A cool voice called from the doorway. Daphne stopped mid-sentence to turn and see her mother. Even if voice wasn’t authoritative enough, Thea Zoe’s attire of armor and robes bearing noble purple and teal of Greengrass bared such powerful and prominence to her stature that it would silence the most headstrong Hippogriff.

                Daphne and Alexios stood up, both bowing to their mother, “Mother,” They said in unison.

                Thea Zoe strode into the room, a feathered helm under her arm, and a sword beside her wand as she approached. She had just returned from the frontier last night, raids from brigand wizards as well as raids had kept her skills sharp, and she bore the scars to prove it.

                Her children straightened up as she approached, like soldiers waiting for a command from their general. Alexios tried to hide his grin, knowing what Daphne was thinking, but his sister wasn’t thinking of it, the ring of her full name in her ears was still ringing.

                Thea Zoe regarded her children, before focusing her gaze purely on Daphne. “Alexios, see that our belongings are packed properly. I’ll be down with Daphne shortly.”

                “Of course, mother,” Alexios said, doing as told.

                Once out of the room, Thea Zoe pulled out her wand and with a flick shut the door and cast a silencing charm on the room, once done, she sighed and holstered her wand.

                “Daphne…”

                “I’m sorry mother!” Daphne said, quick and decisive. “I know I need to keep my temper under control and my worries in check. I’m just nervous, and I want to make a good impression, but I was told by Alexios that Harry was hurt and I was worried and panicked and-!”

                “Daphne,” Thea Zoe’s voice was firm as she gently took hold of her daughter’s shoulders. Pulling her into a hug, “It’s okay.”

                The daughter, caught off guard didn’t know how to react, she had been a pain hadn’t she? Wasn’t she about to be punished? Her tutors said as such, that if she misbehaved in front of her mother she could expect punishments both physical and mental, a lady of the court should act gracious, in control and always decisively, not petulant and emotional as she had been.

                “I…I’m not in trouble?” She asked.

                Thea Zoe frowned, pulling away from her daughter, “Of course not. I understand you’re nervous, it’s okay my dear.”

                “I..it is?” She asked.

                “Of course!” Thea Zoe said. “You’re going to see your betrothed at the Capital, more than enough reason to be nervous. I’d be more concerned if you were fully at ease for it.”

                “B-but, my tutors said that I have to be ready for the demands of the court, that I should be ladylike and…and respectful and submissive and-“

                “Oh stop,” Thea Zoe said with a shake of her head. “You’re still a girl Daphne, you have three years before you have to practice before the actual court, and three years after that before you will officially be Empress. That gives you six years to practice. Besides, respectful and submissive? I don’t think your tutors understand what it means to be an Empress or a Greengrass, my dear.”

                Daphne didn’t know what to say, she simply stared in stunned silence.

                Owing to the nature of the frontier and her mother’s job as the Military Domestic of the East, Thea Zoe was never able to rest for long, often traveling from one corner of Anatolia to another, suppressing attacks from bandits and brigands, dealing with raids and making sure the armies both magical and non-magical were fit and disciplined. In the last three years, Daphne hadn’t seen much of her mother, mostly staying with her father with Astoria while Alexios and Zeno travelled and campaigned with her.

                Thea Zoe either read the thoughts on her daughter’s face or used magic to read her thoughts, because she sighed, setting down her helmet and kneeling on the floor in front of her daughter. She wasn’t quite as tall as her mother yet, but she had a few more years to reach her height. For now, she was still reasonable in height to her daughter.

                “Daphne, my sweet pearl,” Thea Zoe said tenderly, looking up in her daughter’s eyes. “I know it’s been hard and that you’ve likely heard things from tutors, your brothers or even the soldiers, but please understand,” Her mother clasped Daphne’s hands in her own. “I love you, and I would never harm you or make you fear me. No matter what trials await you, no matter what becomes of your betrothal to the Emperor, you are of my blood, and your father’s blood. You are a Greengrass, and you will survive. That is our way, that is your way, and no matter what happens, you will have a proud mother and father who love you.”

                Daphne felt tears brim her eyes, falling into her mother’s arms and hugging her close for the first time in a long while. Thea Zoe held her daughter close, rubbing her back, also glad to hold her eldest daughter again after so many missed activities. However, anger burned within her, not at Daphne, but the tutors who warned of her reputation. She wanted their names so she could tear them a new one, but decided to let it go, as they probably spoke of her out of respect for her character and not as a slight against her. Still, she’d have to keep an eye one them.

                “Mistresses,” Thea Zoe and Daphne turned to see Tully, their house-elf in the doorway. “The young Masters wanted to know if we are ready to depart?”

                “Just a minute more, Tully, Daphne needs to sort her hair,” Thea Zoe said, in truth it was so Daphne could get more composure and erase the signs of tears from her face. Tully, clever and loyal as she was, knew it was more than that, but bowed respectfully.

                “As you wish,” She said with a formal bow, shutting the door as she turned to leave.

                In moments, Daphne had recovered enough to leave. Smiling tentatively at her mother as she stood up. Thea Zoe smiled back, “Ready dear?”

                “I am mother,” Daphne said after a steadying breath. The Matriarch of the Greengrass house smiled, kissing her daughter on the temple and guiding her to the doorway and out of her room.

                The Greengrass Heiress took one last steadying breath as she was led to the hearth where they would use floo powder to get to the palace. Both her brothers smiled at her, as did her mother, the only ones missing were Astoria and father. Father would be busy in his administrations of the east, while the border was quiet enough to allow Thea Zoe time off, Adrian didn’t have a moment to lose. Astoria would be picked up by Tully after she secured the majority of the family in the palace. Tully, while perhaps not the figure of strength in appearance, was fiercely powerful, even among House-elf standards, and was insistent that she personally escort any travelling members of the Greengrass family. Adrian and Thea Zoe, who were not quite of the minds to punish or ridicule Tully for her forwardness and loyalty let her go about her business, knowing she only had the best of intentions for their family.

                Daphne let go of her mother’s hand to approach the chimney on her own, ready to see her betrothed again, the doubts had fallen to the wayside for now, she simply had to push through with the confidence she had left. Both Alexios and Thea Zoe smiled at her, Zeno smirked at her and gave her a nod of encouragement. With a steady sigh, Daphne took the floo powder, and threw it to the embers of the fire. **“IMPERIAL PALACE!”**

                She was consumed by the green flames and felt them lick at her skin with real heat or burn and pull her away, to the Palace of Constantinople.

                Her feet landed solidly on the ground, and she stepped out of the hearth disorientated and stumbling. Despite having used floo for most of her life, Daphne still was a little sick from each experience. It didn’t help when she entered upon a grand chamber filled with other visiting dignitaries, diplomats, servants and guards. All moving and speaking with such a flurry, that she didn’t even notice the huge individual approaching her.

                “Lady Greengrass,” Daphne turned to see Rubeus Hagrid, the groundkeeper of the Imperial Palace, standing tall amongst everyone else. His accent carefully cultured from his natural speech patterns

                “Hagrid,” Daphne said with a smile. “Good to see you again.”

                “Yeh as well milady,” The Half-Giant said with a smile. Turning as the hearth she had stepped out of roared with flames again, allowing Alexios to step out. Once he saw Hagrid his eyes lit up.

                “Hagrid!” Alexios cried, leaping forward and grasping the Groundkeeper’s hand firmly in his own hands, shaking fiercely. “Am I glad to see you!”

                Hagrid blushed from the attention, clearing his throat, “Ought to have more restrain’ in public milord,” He said under his breath, though he wore a wide smile under his beard. Alexios rolled his eyes but nodded taking his place next to Daphne while they waited for their mother and siblings. Hagrid had been a favorite of Alexios’ since he was young and had often asked to visit the palace just to see the half-giant, their parents had indulged him more than once as a pretext to visit the capital, and Daphne, being the impressionable and open-minded child that she was, had taken to him as well.

                The hearth roared again, with Zeno and Thea Zoe arriving, on their heels came Astoria and Tully, leaving the whole family there, sans Adrian. Their mother greeted Hagrid warmly, and he in turn blushed when she bowed to him. After some stumbling and working the flush off his face, Hagrid led them through the packed corridor and into the palace.

                While all the people there were on business with the Emperor, or rather the regency council, very few had the audiences they sought. More often than not, letters with quills were sent down for them to write their issue on and send back, only for those in the diplomacy and administrations to filter them out based on importance and allocate the important issues towards the council. Very few people met with the council face to face. The resentment was clear on many faces as the family, bearing teal of their house and purple for their position, made their way past the great doors, and guards led them through and into the palace. Only catching a hint of majesty within.

                Daphne and her family however were bathed in the majesty, marble columns held hung purple banners of a dual-headed eagle flags, flanking the entrance walkway, the mediation ground between the proper palace and the arriving dignitaries. Anyone who entered from this point onward was either an esteemed and welcome guest, an important messenger or official, or a would-be friend soon to meet their end at the stroke of a sword or a flick of a wand.

                Daphne, despite the royal bearing was excited beneath the surface, always amazed and eager to see the palace in all its majesty. There had never been enough time for her to explore it, her visits to the palace were few and far between, with only a week at most to visit and explore in that time. Most of it was used up learning on the history of the palace’s construction as well as various dinners, meetings and tours of the more well-known locations of the palace.

                There never seemed to be much time, and Daphne was sure that wasn’t about to change, still she was eager to find time to escape the entourage and explore the palace without guards. If this was to be her home someday, then she had to know it like the back of her own hand, to the very last detail and minutia. She was young, but not too young to consider coups or assassination attempts, and considering ways to escape those, especially if it meant evacuating the palace.

                Daphne was surprised to see, after leaving the main corridor that they were immediately led to their rooms. Without an audience with the regency council or even the Emperor, while not regulated, it seemed a strange breach of protocol especially in the palace.

                Before Daphne could voice these questions, her mother asked, “My dear Hagrid, is their issue with meeting with the council? I believed it the tradition to visiting royals and dignitaries.”

                Hagrid, still flushed and now nervous, began to stammer, “W-w-w-ell yeh see milady, it’s jus’ tha’ there were…things tha’ needed…seeing tah.”

                “I see,” Thea Zoe said with grace, knowing that Hagrid was too nervous to give her an answer that would be clear or even true. The half-giant meant well but told the truth as well as he lied. Daphne considered why her mother would ask him at all, if he wasn’t going to give her the information she wanted.

                _“It was his manner and reaction dear,”_ Came a voice within Daphne’s head, her eyes looked up to see her mother smiling slyly at her. _“I think we’ll need to add occulemency to your studies, there’s talent there, but it is so easy for anyone to walk into your mind and say as they would.”_

                “Sorry mother,” Daphne said aloud. Catching everyone’s attention, including Hagrid. Thea Zoe gave her daughter a convincingly confused look, until the young girl gave an excuse, “For treading on your boots! I know they’re precious to you!”

                _“Good cover, dear,”_ Thea Zoe thought spoke to her. “It’s alright dear,” She said aloud, using her wand to touch up an imaginary mark.

                _“What did you mean about Hagrid’s manner?”_ Daphne asked in her head.

                _“You saw how he reacted, he’s obviously nervous about something, and it’s not just me. He’s covering or stalling for something, and while it doesn’t grant me specifics, it does give me an inkling into the situation, he’s aware of it, so many of the staff and guards also know. Perhaps its nothing, or perhaps something has gone awry, and the good people here are not eager to make fools of themselves or the people who give them their galleons.”_

                _“It doesn’t grant you an answer,”_ Daphne thought.

                _“No, but it lets me infer onto the situation, enough so that I’ll be prepared, for what I don’t know, but I know something’s amiss, and that is an advantage those with guile and minds will take,”_ Thea Zoe spared one glance over her shoulder to her eldest daughter. _“Always be prepared, Daphne. The worst outcomes seldom come to pass, but if they do, you must meet them without hesitation or fear.”_

                _“Yes mother,”_ Daphne thought back.

                The rooms they were led into, was more akin to a suite with several different rooms connecting to a common room where the family could visit together, a kitchen was off down a separate hallway, no doubt bustling with house-elves already preparing anything they wished to be served. It was an idea that Daphne found amusing, because Tully, their house-elf was particularly horrendous at cooking. Her skills lay in her loyalty, attentiveness, and encyclopedic knowledge of the magical world at large. But put a knife in hand, and perfectly proportioned ingredients before her, and there would be nothing edible that night.

                Thankfully, in the Emperor’s own home, they would be well-provided for.

                “Well, I suppose we wait then,” Thea Zoe said aloud to the family in the room. “Daphne, dear, why don’t you go freshen yourself for dinner tonight, I know it takes a good while for you to get ready.”

                In Daphne’s mind however, she heard her mother voice, _“Ask Tully to accompany you and have her get you into the palace and seek out your betrothed.”_

 _“Are you sure, mother?”_ Daphne thought back.

                _“You can go now with my blessing or wait until dinner and let the nerves eat away at you, your choice daughter,”_ Thea Zoe replied mentally, smiling sweetly across the room from her. _“Respond though, everyone’s giving you a strange look.”_

                Catching on, Daphne shook her head, “R-right mother! Tully would you help me dress appropriately?”

                “Of course, Mistress Daphne,” Tully said with a bow, following the young royal into her chambers. Daphne tried to hide excited rush of what her mother had given her _permission_ to do. Hours before she had thought her mother as a strict disciplinarian, with few recourses and a list of rules to hand out. Instead, she was almost as mischievous and sneaky as her daughter was.

                ~

                “What are they saying milord?” Fred asked, holding onto Harry’s left leg.

                “I told you not to call me your lord!” Harry hissed at them.

                “As milord says, so it shall be, milord,” George replied cheekily.

                The twins, while supposedly under house arrest for their actions a few weeks ago, had their ways of escaping trouble. And means of ensnaring their Emperor in more of it.

                Harry, far from being upset at the circumstances, held the twins’ invention in their incarceration, an extendable false ear made of wax, able to pick up sounds more acutely and accurately than a regular ear and able to carry the sound up a string to whomever held the other end.

                Currently, Harry was being held up by his feet by the twins as he held the ear on a string down into the edge of the council chamber. It might’ve been easier to use magic to levitate Harry as opposed to holding him, but the Twins’ wands were confiscated, and Harry’s wand was tracked by his guardians for every action he made with it in the palace and capital, using it now would alert several of those guardians of his current whereabouts, eavesdropping on a council meeting.

                “They’re talking about Gringotts!” Harry whispered, the other end of the extendable ear near his own. While he picked up the echo of the chamber, he was catching most of the conversation. Some people, like Remus were hard to catch because of his soft voice, or McGonagall cadence, going from high to low in way that was hard to track. He could hear Sirius’ booming and striking voice, Harry smiled, his Godfather could be a great actor with that voice, wouldn’t need any spells of projections to carry it.

                “And? What about it?” Fred asked.

                “Oh! Did Bill get sacked? Because that’d take the brunt of mum’s anger away from us!” George hypothesized.

                “Shut up!” Harry hissed again, listening intently.

                _“We can’t carry on like this, Regent Lupin!” The concerned voice of one of the councilors, Sclerous, said. “The money we’re giving to the borders, soldiers and reliefs are taking from our own coffers now! This cannot continue!”_

_“Oh what?” Sirius scoffed, “Running out of jewels to put on your robe? Try transfiguration, no one can tell the difference between a real and a fake anymore.”_

_There was a scattered giggle and snort around the council, in particular from McGonagall. Sclerous was not amused, however._

_“Laugh as you will, Grand Domestic, I don’t see your cash flowing into the pockets of military or infrastructure, perhaps you’re holding it for yourself, or perhaps you’ve been using bribes to keep the Empire stable!” There was an audible shock that went through the room as they went silent._

_The silence was broken by a growl-like laugh from Sirius, “That’s rich coming from you, Sclerous. Was it not you who, upon being found to have backed the Dark One’s campaigns, bribed the late Emperor and Empress in exchange for safety and preservation of your title and holdings? And now, you, after still having more than your share of wealth, complain of skimming less than a tenth of your fortune so people can have protection, food and homes?”_

Harry could hear a body falling into a chair, a defeated man with a defeated sigh. Looked like Sirius had made his point.

                _“Regardless of past loyalties or dealings, the point remains clear,” Remus began again calmly. “That we are running short on funds, between the refugees coming from the Mediterranean and across the Black Sea, we’re having trouble funding their houses and well-beings. Magic can only accommodate so much, and many that come are non-magic people without abilities to offer the magical side of infrastructure,” Remus paused, taking a deep breath. “What of our trade incomes Purva?”_

_“With the embargo from Venezia, the dispute with the Wizards in Rome, and the fleet blockades by the Normans, we’re receiving nothing from beyond our controlled portion of Italy, and the Normans are still pressing on our borders still,” Came the cultured voice of Purva Patil, the leading Ravenclaw advisor on the council._

_“They refused tribute?” Remus asked._

_Before Purva could reply, another voice spoke out, “That’s exactly the problem, Regent!”_

_“Hold your tongue Alecto!” Sirius snarled._

_“I shall not be silent on the matter of truth, Grand Domestic,” Alecto spoke, he was another Ravenclaw advisor, he however didn’t have much in the way of patience or tact in speech. “We have no more coin to offer the Normans, not while our trade is cut off and the whole of Italy stiffen their lips and wrinkles their noses at us! Money can only go so far to quell their appetites before they want more and feeding them is not working anymore. Short of outright conquest, we can no longer bribe them, we have to seek our money elsewhere.”_

_“And where would you suggest, My Lord Alecto?” Andromeda asked._

_“As stated previously, Gringotts would be the best solution. If we can appeal to them, offer them our good will, then…”_

_“As I said before, Gringotts will do with no less than the Emperor in these matters,” Remus said quietly, though anger was boiling beneath the calm. “And the Emperor is too young to inherit any favor with the Goblins.”_

_“The Goblins care not for our rites of age unless it’s tied to a contract. There is no contract that states the Emperor cannot reach out and renew a relationship with Gringotts. They rule the finances of the magical world! Without them as our benefactors, we stand to lose our stability financially.”_

_“It’s not that simple! The Goblins will ask for things we may not have on hand, they will not reveal their hands in any contracts until it suits them, they may give us our gold, say nothing for five years, then suddenly demand the whole of Anatolia!” Remus argued._

Harry frowned, that couldn’t be right. From what he had learned in his studies and when discussing topics with Hermione, the Goblins didn’t care for lands or resources of that nature, they predominantly lived underground and rarely asked anything that couldn’t be given reasonably. So why was Remus so set on turning them down?

                No one contradicted the Regent and meeting soon ended, leaving Harry confused and without a satisfying answer. As the twins pulled him up and asked him several questions, he barely gave them answers, thoughts running through his head as he considered.

                This continued all the way to Harry’s quarters, where the Emperor found an unexpected surprise waiting for him.

                There standing in front of his chambers, with ashen blonde hair and wearing the teal of house Greengrass was Daphne. She turned towards them as they approached, purple eyes twinkling as they caught sight of Harry.

                “D-Daphne,” Harry said stupidly, it had been sometime since he had seen his betrothed, and she had grown, and so had he.

                Daphne gave a graceful curtsy, and beamed at him, “My Lord.”  

                Harry dumbly looked over at Fred and George and began to mumble, “That will be all for today, get back and make sure you…stay out of trouble.”

                Looks of the mischievous and sinister ruled the Twins’ eyes as they bowed to him and scampered off, leaving Harry alone with his betrothed outside his own chambers.

                Harry took a deep breath, “Would you like to come inside?” He asked.

                Daphne nodded, and Harry, with the grace of a mule pulling a broken carriage, opened his door and allowed his betrothed into his royal chambers. He shut the door a little breathlessly, Daphne walked into the room with an assured confidence as she took in the surroundings. Satisfied, she turned towards Harry smiling and giving an approving nod.

                Wordlessly, Harry cast a spell keep any sound from leaving the room. Once done, he put his wand back into its holster, and smiled.

                The two rushed for each other, and quickly embraced tightly in the middle of the room.

                “How have you been?” Harry asked eagerly as they pulled away, “How are your brothers, your sister, your mum and dad…?”

                He trailed off, Daphne’s expression a terrifying mix of a smile that didn’t reach her piercing eyes. “I hear you had an…altercation in the Capital?”

                Her question wasn’t so much a request as it was a demand. Harry coughed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “You…heard about that then?”

                “I did.”

                “Look, I just…didn’t want to worry you is all,” Harry said.

                “Well I did, Harry,” Daphne said. “I was worried, and when you didn’t tell me in your letters…I was scared that you didn’t trust me.”

                Harry looked at her with a concerned glance, “I’m sorry.”

                Daphne turned to him, smiling at him, “Apology accepted, but you owe a debt to your future Empress now!”

                “Oh no!” Harry sighed dramatically. “How will I ever gain her favor again? Tell me my future Empress, what can I do to avenge this dishonor I’ve committed?” He fell into a full bow, with hands splayed in front of him in reverence.

                “Hmm,” Daphne considered, “This is a good start. But I think a tour of the Empire, with all the luxuries of olives and wine should satisfy me properly.”

                Harry rose to his knees, hand on his chin, “Hmm, I’ll have to make a grand announcement. No more games or races until my Empress is appeased and fulfilled in everyway!”

                Daphne fixed him with an approving look, “You play a dangerous game, but if played right, I may just forgive you.”

                Perhaps he swept too much in the vision or was simply playing along, but regardless, Harry boldly took Daphne’s hands in his own and met her eyes with his. “I swear to you, I will not rest until you have all the olives and specialties of wine you can get.”

                “Promise?”

                “Promise,” Harry said with a smile. Standing up and the two sharing a quiet laugh, simply enjoying each other’s company.

                Sometime later, after summoning Tully to bring refreshments for them and simply catching up, especially in the situation that Harry had experienced a week before, Daphne posed a question that had been on her mind. “So, those two with you before…”

                “Fred and George,” Harry said.

                “Yes, what exactly were you three up to?”

                “What do you mean?” Harry asked unconvincly.

                “These wouldn’t be the same Fred and George who are under house arrest and got you out of the palace to begin with would they?”

                “If they were?”

                Daphne quirked an eyebrow playfully in thought, “Well, if those two were responsible for that event, I wonder what they could be doing with the Emperor, especially if they seemed eager to avoid being at home where they likely were kept under house arrest.”

                Harry sighed, knowing this game wouldn’t end well for him, and Daphne would get her way by one means or another, “We were…eavesdropping on the council meeting.”

                Daphne frowned, “Eavesdropping, you weren’t part of it?”

                “No,” Harry said with a sigh. “Remus doesn’t think I’m ready for the council meetings, or even to look at the administration of the Empire. He wants to wait until I’m fifteen. Until then, I have tutors and books, but nothing else to prepare me.”

                Harry looked over to see Daphne with a troubled look, what she was thinking wasn’t revealed to him, but she looked up with a focused gaze. “What did they discuss?”

                “The Empire is facing financial difficulties, with the recent outbreaks of famines, rampant diseases in the outer provinces, and the influx of refugees, its hard to keep the infrastructure stable under those conditions, along with the fact Italia is intent on being stubborn, whether it’s the Venetians, Normans or the courts in Rome, no one across the Adriatic is doing us any favors.”

                Daphne listened intently, “They decline trade?”

                “And tribute,” Harry said.

                The blonde Heiress nodded, looking at Harry in consideration, “So what will you do?”

                Harry looked back at her, it wasn’t a question of what he _could do_ in her eyes, but what he _would do_. He thought about it for a minute, before smiling.

                “I think, it’s time to meet with the Goblins of Gringotts directly,” Harry said slyly. He looked over at his betrothed, her smile equally sly. “Would you care to join me?”

                Daphne’s smile grew, “It would be my pleasure, my lord.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you are! One last chapter before the end of the years, I hope you all are having good holidays with family and/or friends who support and love you. 
> 
> This chapter...took too long. And ultimately is more for character and world building than anything, a bit of a drag from my viewpoint. 
> 
> Writing the perspectives of twelve year olds is tricky for me, I naturally have a more mature way of speaking and thought, so translating to kids of the age of twelve, a little hard to do believably. But in my defense, at that time you had to grow up fast, or not at all, so let's assume the former for the sake of convenience. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts, questions and suggestion in the comment section. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
